12 Ways to Woo a Witch
by xGoldenSnitchGirlx
Summary: Pure Harmony: Set after the War with our Golden Trio on their way to getting their life on track. Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Harry/Ginny unrequited.  Will contain Ginny bashing. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! Last chapter does have light mature content, but its not graphic.
1. The Homelife of one Harry Potter

**12 Ways to Woo a Witch **

**Homelife**

**AN** ~ Right, this is my first long fanfiction and as seems tradition, I'm starting late at night . Warning: this is pure Harmony, (with interferences from Ginny the FANGIRL of course) all the way. Don't like, don't read. It would be a waste of time.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or have the power of Legilimency or else Harry would not have ended up with the fan-girl and Hermione would not have wasted her time on a halfwit. If you hadn't guessed, this contains Ginny bashing, but I decided to be nice to Ron this time. Mostly.

(P.S., in my world, some very important people didn't die. )

Harry Potter was busy cleaning. Again. It had been nearly a year since the end of the war, and yet Grimmald Place was still a mess. The summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts had only scratched at the surface. Now with Remus (godfather), Tonks (recent godmother), his own godson Teddy (apparently loving blue candyfloss hair at the moment) and his original godfather Sirius living there, the ancient Black house needed to become habitable again. Not to mention baby proofing, both magic and Muggle. However, they were on the home stretch as Harry, with great relief, took the last box of the junk in his room and began to sort through it.

As the wizard radio hummed in the background, anyone with any sense would see that Harry was not the same boy as most people knew him before the War. On the outside he hadn't changed much, aside from growing those last few inches (though not enough to catch up to Ron), but from the inside he was almost unrecognisable. Over the past year and half, he had become a man in every sense of the world. While still being able to enjoy childish fun with his friends and family, he knew he could not remain that way forever. The War had left many scars, both on his soul and his body.

However, he did not despair too much. His best friends Ron and Hermione, having been through much of the same things as him, had helped each other heal their wounds. Harry smiled to himself as he tossed several broken something-or-others into a box to bin, as he thought of Luna Lovegood. The trio had stayed at the Burrow for a while, getting ready for the trip to Australia to revive Hermione's parents. 'Loony' Luna had walked several miles from her house to Ron's to 'visit' but you could never tell what was hidden in that beautifully barmy head of hers. Over the few weeks at the Burrow, Ron and Luna had become closer and closer and eventually had decided to make a go of it, even with Luna returning to school soon. Having, for once, talked things over with Hermione maturely, they had both agreed that without the threat of death hanging over their heads, there really was no reason for them to be together. Before, it had merely been desperation to not be alone when it ended, and now it wasn't ending at all. In the end all four of them decided with the recent media attack on the Burrow, that it would be a welcome break to escape to Australia.

Harry glanced over a wall, entirely dedicated to photographs. Hermione had charmed it so that you could place a photo of any kind and it would meld to the wall seamlessly, the edges blending in with the wall behind it. He smiled as he saw some of the photographs taken on the flight over. Ron as well as Harry was eager to try the Muggle transport, and Luna and Hermione agreed that it would make them less inconspicuous.

There was one with the diminutive Luna curled up on the expanse of Ron's chest, with one of his arms engulfing her as she read. Occasionally, Luna would look up from the book she was reading and gaze up lovingly at Ron as he slept. There was also one of Hermione and Harry attempting the balance multiple objects on both of them whilst they slept, having asked a humoured fellow passenger to take a picture with the enchanted Muggle camera.

Harry looked down as he came to the end of the junk. At the bottom, rested a very dusty book. He was about to throw it away when it remember Hermione's scalding remark last time she saw him do it.

"_Harry. What. Are. You. Doing?" Her chilling tone made Ron, Luna and Harry freeze in their individual chores._

"_Er…" Harry had the expression of a deer caught in the headlights and it took all of Ron and Luna's willpower not to laugh. _

"_That most likely belongs in the Black library! At least check what it is before recklessly throwing it away!" She sighed in exasperation. Having been put in charge by Sirius to be in charge of the books in the clean-up, Hermione had taken her job very seriously. Harry hastily dusted off the cover and nervously read out, _

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks of West Wales and their Breeding Behavior_." It was a large volume for such an obscure subject. He looked up to Hermione to see her brows furrowed at what to do, with what she believed, a book of nonsense. Her face cleared and she turned to Luna._

"_Would you like it Luna? I'm sure it would be useful to add to your collection." Luna smiled, and Harry handed it too her, still looking at Hermione with a slight fearfulness. Hermione saw his face and snorted loudly before doubling up. Ron and Luna soon joined her while Harry smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his now pink neck. Between gasps for air, Hermione gasped,_

"_I haven't seen you… that scared of me since…since I gave you that mushroom soup back in the tent!"_

"_Hey, I didn't know what was in it! You could have mistaken a deathcap for a, a, chestnut cup or something…" He didn't know if these were mushrooms at all but they sounded about right. With the three unlikely to stop laughing any time soon he took his revenge by enchanting the huge bag of dust and rubbish to burst over them all. In the end the room they were tidying looked worse than before and when Sirius came to inspect it, he found them all panting on the floor covered in dirt. He merely raised a suggestive eyebrow and said,_

"_Well you _have_ been busy."_

Harry shook his head with a grin and dutifully dusted the book off only to find the book Ron had given him for his seventeenth birthday; _12 Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ lay in Harry's lap. He had always thought it had been a prank present but after seeing Ron attempt to use some of its techniques on Hermione he had realised it was merely Ron's ignorance about girls that had prompted him to buy it. Thinking it could be a funny thing to read sometime he stood and tucked it in the secret cupboard behind a small painting. There wasn't much in there. Just a dead snitch, a secret stash of chocolate (for Hermione's 'bad days' where they would curl up on his bed and Harry would endure chick flick movies that never seemed to fail to make Hermione cry at the end, if she was still awake) and now this book.

He closed the painting, and turned to his reflection of a mirror mounted on the back of his door. His emerald eyes were almost hidden by his now filthy glasses and his hair flopped over his forehead, covering his now barely visible scar. An old Quidditch top clung to his chiseled torso, now speckled with dirt and sweat. His ripped jeans added to not-so-pretty sight. He shrugged at himself; he'd take a shower after he got rid of the last of the junk. He flicked his wand at the rubbish and banished it down to the bins in the back garden. As Kreacher was verging on beyond ancient, they had all agreed to do a little more around the big house. The elf hadn't seemed to mind too much. Harry was just about to strip off and head off to his ensuite bathroom, when he heard a grumble from next door. He sighed with little irritation and decided to just scourgify his clothes for now, before heading next door, to get his little godson from his nap. Harry peeked around Teddy's door to see the toddler standing up and attempting to climb out of the cot. Teddy was a year and a half old now and pushing the boundaries at every opportunity.

"Teddy," He said softly but warningly. Teddy stopped what he was doing and looked up to see Harry frowning at him. He held out his arms to be picked up but this caused him to lose his balance and fall forwards, out of his cot. With gasp, Harry's quick Seeker skills allowed him to quickly dive forward as a little wandless magic to catch him before he hit the ground. He knelt on the floor and sighed in relief before he saw Teddy's eyes fill with tears.

"Hey, you're okay Ted. It was just a bit of shock wasn't it?" Harry stood, gently bouncing the child in his arms before briefly kissing his forehead. He had quickly learnt from Tonks and Remus that it wasn't very often that Teddy really hurt himself, it was just shock, and that smiling, laughing and quick brush down was all he needed to be up and playing again.

It paid off too as Teddy was soon smiling and talking his baby nonsense words with an occasionally 'duck' thrown in.

"Okay mate, lets get you something to eat and drink and maybe we can go feed the ducks."

Harry adored having Teddy around and never minded babysitting for Remus and Tonks if they wanted to go out for an evening. Together, they trumpeted down the stairs, Teddy's laughter ringing dangerously close to Harry's ear.

"Hey guys, you're just in time for some lunch." Sirius said warmly as he charmed some bowls and cups to march themselves out of their cupboards and out onto the table. Harry strapped Teddy to his chair, tapping his wand to the miniature solar system that entertained him while they set up the rest of food.

"Finished up there?" Sirius asked as they sat down to a selection of fruit and sandwiches. It was quick finger food that Teddy could easily eat himself without much assistance. Harry swallowed his orange slice, wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, all done. Can't believe how long it took. Would have took a shower too if this little blue monster hasn't woken up." He said jokingly, referring to Teddy's favourite candyfloss like blue hair he seemed to favour as a Metamorphmagus, similar to his mum's bubblegum pink. Luckily, so far, none of Remus's more 'animalistic' traits had shown through aside from slightly sharper canines, a real pain during his teething.

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten so distracted," Sirius said with a laugh. "You enjoy the company of a toddler who can't speak far too much than a young man should."

"Are you saying you'd prefer me to take after you and dad's ways of going out to seduce young witches?" Harry grinned mischievously, throwing a small piece of his orange over to Teddy, who had already finished his grapes and jam sandwich.

"You wouldn't have the guts." Sirius said, an evil glint shining in his black eyes. It was well known that between the two men, they were very competitive and often challenged each other in casual alpha male way. Everyone normally watched them around the dinner table, often after Teddy had gone to bed, as they would throw banter at each other, with others chipping in to add fire to the fuel to see what explosions they could make. They both _always_ took the bait. Much like Harry was about to.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry rose to the challenge quickly.

"Not much, aside from the little practise you've had with distractions like Cho or Ginny over the past couple of years means you wouldn't have any luck in a real man's world." Harry imagined that at that moment, Sirius's face looked much like the Devil's would have, 'temptation incarnate' and Remus would have put it.

"How do you know that hasn't been anyone else?" Harry said it with as much conviction as he could; it wasn't _exactly_ true of course, but this was much a game like poker, all you needed was a good bluff. Sirius looked momentarily stumped for a minute before he played his secret ace.

"Because you and I both know you're in love with Hermione."

**AN** ~ Woah, that came out of nowhere. Just from writing this I've already changed a lot of the plot, hopefully for the best. Read and enjoy and feel free to review. USEFUL criticism would be useful, I'm not sure if my laptop has changed any of the words to the United States dictionary. Grr, I've changed it so many times to United Kingdom, BUT IT KEEPS CHANGING!

Sorry, if Teddy was in it too much for you guys, I just wanted to make sure you knew that my Harry in this story is very close to him, he won't be it quite so much. I promise there will be fluff, I'm so sure about lemon yet, I haven't tried the citrus fruit yet ;)

Harry will also not be all angsty in this because I want him to be happy; he hasn't had a happy life as all Potterheads know. Right, its 1:30am, I need to sleep now.

~ From xGSGx with love


	2. Harmonious Memories

**AN** ~ Here's the next chapter, still mainly focused through Harry's eyes. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be through Hermione's eyes, I don't really like to switch POVs during a chapter unless I change the room. Enjoy! (I'm still figuring out how to make Ginny as dislikeable as possible, any suggestions are welcome).

As to all my first reviewers, THANK you for all the nice things you said.

Hopefully lots of seducing from several parties as you will soon see…

pawsrule: I think I will do a some lemon, hopefully not till near the end though. I do promise fluff throughout. It's a pity there's no 'Fluff' filter on .

COOKIES FOR ALL!

**Harmonious Memories **

There was a cool autumn breeze blowing through Harry's unruly hair as he walked through the small park down the road from Grimmald Place. Remus and Tonks walked slightly ahead, passing small pieces of bread to Teddy, who threw them to the ducks in the small pond. Because of his young age, he hadn't realised the ways of 'blending in'. Tonks had cast a little disillusionment charm on him so he appeared to have brown eyes and short curly brown hair. Harry, however, much preferred the bright blue hair that looked like he'd been electrocuted and owl eyes like Harry's new spectacled owl, Merek. Harry still missed Hedwig a lot, but Hermione and shown him reason of how useful an owl was. Merek was as good a replacement as any, and Harry was becoming increasingly fond of him.

The thought of Hermione caused him to remember the parting comment of Sirius before Tonks and Remus had come home from the ministry and Hogwarts for the weekend. (Tonks was now head of the Auror office and Remus was reinstated as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.) It was true. He wasn't sure how long since he'd loved her, but it was definitely love. He guessed he hadn't realised it was there until recently, because of Ron's feelings for Hermione. At the time, Harry knew how insecure Ron was about his life compared to Harry's but lately, as more of Harry's childhood came out of the woodwork, the insecurity soon vanished. Hermione had been absolutely appalled and he could have sworn she wiped a tear or two from her eyes. Ron and she busily began hatching plans of revenge on the Dursleys before Harry stopped them. Their plans had all really been ridiculous but it would be best to stop Hermione before she actually figured out how to make the impossible (jumping onto their roof while they slept disguised as ninjas before pushing the ghoul from Ron's attic into theirs) possible.

He pulled his coat closer towards him as the chilling wind wound around him, finding all his exposed nooks and crannies. He shivered and sat on a nearby bench, pulling out the flask of hot chocolate they had brought. He looked around the empty park and conjured up a small mug. Teddy and his parents were now having much too fun on the swings in the park across the pond to notice him. The warm drink trickled down his throat, warming him through and through.

As he watched the ducks skate across the partially frozen lake, his thoughts (again) turned to Hermione and their childhood together. Sifting through memories he tried to pinpoint when he fell in love with her. All of his most happy or most memorable moments involved Hermione.

"_Hermione?" Harry whispered as he peeked around the door of the girls bathroom. He had overheard some girls say she was hiding in here after Ron's hurtful comment. He knew the spectacular Halloween feast was about to start and he wanted Hermione to be there. It had looked brilliant as he hurried by the Great Hall, looking for her._

"_Ha-Harry? Is that you?" Hermione's quiet voice sounded thick, like she had been crying for a long time. _

"_Yeah. Um, can I can in?" He hopped from foot to foot nervously by the door; he could be seen very easily in the hallway and he was sure Snape would have some sort of horrid punishment waiting for him for hanging outside the girls bathroom. _

"_Yes. Thank you for coming after me." He heard the sound of an unlocking door as he stepped into the bathroom. He looked up to see Hermione's face as she walked out of the cubicle. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were streaked with tears. Without thinking, he strode over to her and threw his arms round her. _

"_I wouldn't have you any other way. Ron was just jealous because of the Charms lesson." He stepped back awkwardly with a pink face before she could raise her arms around him. She was smiling now, and he smiled back. That was before the troll…_

Harry smiled as he sipped from his mug. Ron had burst in just after the troll and after that the friendship of the Golden Trio was cemented. There were other times as well…

_Harry had snuck down to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione. His dad's cloak had become very useful these past few nights. He would come down to talk to the Petrified Hermione and even once he had kissed her forehead before hurrying away from Madame Pomfrey's light…_

_Knock, knock. Harry stood in the drizzling rain outside Hagrid's hut, hood pulled up against the wet. The massive man pulled open the door to see Harry. _

"_Oh, 'Arry. Din't expect you. Come in." Just as he expected, Hermione was seated in his huge armchair, Crookshanks curled up in her lap. There was an awkward silence before Harry blurted out. _

"_I'm sorry Hermione. We didn't mean to upset you. I mean, it looks a lot like Crookshanks OR another cat could have eaten Scabbers or maybe be just ran away or-"_

"_Harry, relax. I know Ron was just being stupid. He just seems to do it an awful lot." She looked down and ran her hands through her kneazle's hair. Harry frowned and kneeled in front of Hermione. Crookshanks stared at him with wide, accusing eyes. _

"_I'm really sorry 'Mione." He heard Hagrid shuffle out the back door, muttering something about Buckbeak and ferrets. Hermione looked up in surprise._

"_What did you call me?"_

"_I, er, don't you, like it? It just sorta slipped out. I don't-"_

"_I like it. I've never really had a nice nickname before." Her smile was radiant and she leant over and kissed his forehead. _

"_Thank you."_

Then of course there was the Tri-Wizard tournament; Hermione had stuck with him through thick and thin. It wasn't until then he started to really notice girls. He remembered when Ron attempted to ask her and his heart dropped the first time, and then the second when she said she was going with someone else.

"_She's just saying that because she hasn't got a date." Ron said unconvincingly. _

"_Hmm." Harry grunted, not really paying attention. He knew Hermione was telling the truth. He had missed his chance…_

Then in the summer after Voldemort had risen, Harry had thought his friends had abandoned him, but what hurt the most was that Hermione hadn't tried to contact him. After all, she was raised as a Muggle like him, and knew how to use a phone as well as the sense to lie convincingly to the Durselys. But nothing. Nil. Nada. It was only when he arrived at Grimmald Place where Hermione had pulled him to one side and handed him a stack of letters.

"_I tried every way to get them to you. I even persuaded Fred and George to try and banish them to you, but they all came back. All of the owls just seemed to get lost. I would have snuck out down the road to the phonebox but Mrs Weasley caught me everytime." This was all said very quickly and it took Harry and few seconds to take it in. He grinned widely, wrapped his arms around her and swung her around on the small landing. They laughed as they spun and Harry placed her gently on the floor. Their faces were very close as their laughter faded. _

"_Harry!" Ginny sprung up the stays to their landing and pulled on his arm. "Its time for dinner!"_

He shook his head. Even through the War, Ginny still hadn't matured at all, continuing the fangirl act. Only her mother indulged her now with this, everyone else just ignored it.

But there was one time, more recently where Harry was struck just how much Hermione's happiness meant to him. Not in the tent, when they shared that perfect dance, holding each other when the nightmares got too bad, not even when just after Harry killed Voldemort and Hermione threw herself so hard at him they fell to the ground in a heap. It was when he, Hermione, Ron and Luna went to Australia to find Hermione's parents. With their memories revived, the reunited family had held each other so tightly; Harry could see the whites of their knuckles. He ushered Ron and Luna out of the sitting room, he looked over his shoulder to see a look of pure elation of Hermione's face even if the tears were pouring down her face as her parents showered her with kisses as well as lovingly scolding her for what she'd done.

Harry was knocked out of his reverie with a jolt as Remus fell onto the bench beside him, panting slightly.

"You've got it bad." He said smiling kindly, so different from Sirius's blunt and sneaky version. Having seen Harry staring dreamily into space from the park, ignoring his now cool hot chocolate, he knew it was time to intervene. Harry blushed.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He sputtered, not expecting this again so soon after Sirius's attempt. Remus laughed loudly, his breath clouding the air.

"Harry, you know exactly what I'm talking about. So. What are you going to about it?"

"Well, I, I, have a plan." The book behind the painting suddenly came to his mind.

"Oh? Well, Hermione will be over next week. It'll be interesting to see what your 'plan' is."

Teddy chose that moment, when Harry was about to reveal he had no idea what to do, to throw himself into Harry's lap, gargling nonsense. Tonks jogged up behind him.

"He's getting too fast for his own good." She said, smiling tenderly at her son. They handed out the hot chocolate, with a small sip for Teddy. He was soon fast asleep, wrapped up in a Gryffindor scarf in Remus's arms and they headed home.

Harry jogged up the stairs after coming in, and stepped into his room, locking the door. He threw his black coat over the back of his desk chair, leaving him in his old red and gold Quidditch jersey. He pulled open the painting after whispering a password (Hogwarts had it right with security) and reached for the book. He pulled it open to the contents page to see list of chapter titles.

_Chapter 1 ~ Listening _

_Chapter 2 ~ Getting to know her _

_Chapter 3 ~ Being truthful _

_Chapter 4 ~ A guide to compliments _

_Chapter 5 ~ Sensitivity is not your Enemy _

_Chapter 6 ~ Presentation (of yourself)_

_Chapter 7 ~ Realisation that you are different!_

_Chapter 8 ~ Fulfilling her needs (socially)_

_Chapter 9 ~ Fulfilling her needs (physically) _

_Chapter 10 ~ Preparing for that special First Date _

_Chapter 11 ~ The First Date _

_Chapter 12 ~ After the Date _

_Epilogue ~ The 'L' Word_

He was fairly confident that he needn't read some of the chapters. He would have sat down to read, had a _knock_ not disturbed him. His male pride caused him to shove the book back behind the painting, silently unlock the door and surprise surprise, Sirius looking devious as per usual leaning on the doorframe.

"Locked door, flushed face. Now what have you been doing?"

"Oh shut up. What do you want?"

"Oooh, touchey," He pushed himself off the doorframe and into Harry's room. Harry rolled his eyes and closed the door. "I just came to talk about your scholarship with the ministry."

"Wow, that's pretty serious." Harry, Hermione and Ron had all decided that returning to Hogwarts wasn't such a good idea, and had gone to the newly formed Ministry. They talked to Kingsley Shaklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, and he had suggested the following November to start this scholarship scheme to decide what sort or career they'd like without having to sit their N.E.W.T.S. at Hogwarts. It was now the 21st of October, and they only had a while left before starting. Ron had gone straight for the more specialised Quidditch course, while Harry and Hermione took the broader courses, picking modules they liked the sound of most. They were very similar in their choices.

"Oh. Okay. What's wrong?"

"Just making sure you have everything. You start in a couple days with Hermione and Ron?" Harry nodded.

"Me and Hermione are taking a trip to Diagon Alley to get some last minutes things. I have a feeling it'll just be trip to the bookstore."

"Just you and Hermione, eh? Wouldn't be a date, would it?" Harry **knew** he had come up here to patronise him.

"Well is you joining Serena for dinner tonight a date?" Harry smirked as Sirius gaped at him.

"How'd you-"

"You seem to forget you not the only Marauder is the house anymore. Mischief managed." And with that, Harry opened the door and gestured grandly for him to leave. As he left, with little malice, Sirius pulled his hair and said,

"I'll get you Potter. You'll see. Mwa ha-" Harry closed the door on him before he could finish. He took the book out from his hiding place and sat down to read.

**AN **~ Right, on with the next chapter! I'll try and update every couple of days, but I'm back to school soon, so that'll make it bit more difficult. Before anyone says it, I know I mix the movie and the book, but they both have great bits. Also, I'm sorry about Hagrid's speech. Any tips would be useful, in case he reappears later. Hope you enjoyed this one,

With love, xGSGx


	3. The Seduction Begins

**AN** ~ Thank you SOOOO much for all the nice reviews, they really do help a writer's ego :P

JazzGirl123 – I like the idea but as you'll see in this chapter, it might be little difficult to do…AHA, wait, I can sorta of put it in with Ginny's plan that will come up in the next chapter or so, thank you!

Thank you .Girl, Golden28, badkidoh, rockerangel89, The Converse Queen, pawsrule, and all my other lovely reviewers that I can't write down!

This is Hermione's POV, btw…ENJOY!

**The Seduction Begins **

Hermione woke to a blaring alarm clock and fell out of bed from the shock, and pushed herself from the floor feeling confused. She was sure she hadn't set the clock. Then she remembered her dad had that stupid cold and her mum was visiting her sister today. Great, guess she was nursemaid today. A thought came to her though as she stood. With her mother out the way, she would be free to make a quick Pepper Up potion. She had all the things she needed, she remembered the recipe by heart; the number of times Harry had needed it during school made her memorise it, just it case. While her mum was very supportive of her magical abilities, she didn't want Hermione to make something blow up (she had heard stories of Neville), so had banned making potions in the house.

Hermione threw a light shrug over her pyjamas and pulled her slipper boots on before making her way to the kitchen, picking up her wand on the way. She checked in on her dad and saw him breathing heavily, still asleep in bed. She quietly cast a spell to check his temperature, and seeing it was normal, tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs.

Now in the kitchen she thought to herself, _Right, a couple of slices of melon, then on to work._ She pointed her wand at the radio and the local channel came on playing 'Funky Town'. She danced around the kitchen eating her melon, getting together the things she needed. Surprisingly, a lot of the ingredients were everyday things; she only needed a few things from her own store of ingredients including eel eyes and salamander skin. Hermione thought she wouldn't tell her dad what was in it. Now she had figure out where to brew it. She had her cauldron but she didn't have a fire. She decided just to use the hob on the oven. The potion didn't require any temperature changes, being one of the more simple ones. As she stirred and mixed, her thoughts predictably strayed to Harry. Her very best friend in the world, always there for her, her secret crush. Recently though she felt it could be something more. She knew that when he came after her at Halloween in first year. She never saw the Boy-Who-Lived. She just saw her Harry, struggling with homework, laughing at Ron and his brothers, that enchanting smile for her. She sighed dreamily before noticing the potion coming to boil. She poured it into a mug, and taking some melon, carried in up to her dad.

"Dad?" She said softly, peeking round the door. He was just sitting up.

"Morning sweetie. What have you got there?" He said thickly.

"I'm made you some Pepper Up potion. It'll clear this right up." She said before sitting gently on the edge of the bed and handing him the mug. He looked at it nervously.

"Dad, it'll be fine, I've made it a hundred times for Harry and Ron," She said encouragingly. "Just be careful, it'll have a bit of a burning sensation on the way down."

"Well, bottoms up." He smiled before sipping gingerly at it. Soon though, he had it all down and was already looking a bit better.

"That's pretty good stuff. Good thing there's witch in the family." He smiled fondly at her as she lay on the other side of the bed, kissing her head. This was their tradition on a Sunday morning for as long as she could remember. Normally, Hermione's mother would be there as they had breakfast in bed, but today it was just them, slurping up the melon.

"So you all packed for leaving?" Her dad asked, sucking his fingers when they'd finished the melon.

"Yep, everything miniaturised in my trunk. I've got a few last minute things to pick up tomorrow with Harry."

"Just the two of you?" He nudged her with smile.

"Maybe Dad. Have a problem?" She asked jokingly. Her parents had known about Hermione's feelings about Harry for a _long_ time now, and always urged her to do something about it.

"Only if you don't do something about it. I'm sick of you mooning about the house, with an idiotic grin on you face!"

"I **do -**" She was about to protest before realising he was right and sighed with a smile. "Okay, I suppose I do. But with this scholarship, I'll be spending much more time with him. Maybe something will happen." Her father rolled his eyes.

_Pause._

"You're doing it again."

The day passed slowly for Hermione with very little to do other than give her dad the Pepper Up a few more times that day. They played a bit of chess for a while, reaching a stalemate seven times in a row. It was nearly nine o'clock before her mum came home.

"Sorry I'm so late sweetheart," She said as she came in the door, shaking the rain off her coat. She pulled her daughter into a hug before going into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea before bed. "Shannon talked nine to the dozen. How about you and Dad? Is he feeling any better? Are you packed?" It was easy to guess where Hermione got her questioning nature. Hermione grinned at her mother as they both sat down at the breakfast bar, the kettle brewing in the background.

"We could just do the fast way." Hermione took two cups from the cup tree on the bar, filled them with water and heated it. Her mother smiled and decided to indulge her this time, turned off the kettle and got the sugar and teabags.

"Its just seems a little lazy."

"It just makes things a little easier, a little quicker. Especially since you look so tired."

"Excuse me, it's not been that long a day!" They laughed into their tea, enjoying each other's company.

"Are you sure you're happy to stay at Grimmald Place during that scholarship? Surely now you can apparate, you could still live here?" Her mother said in a concerned way.

"Mum, I need to leave home at some point. At least this way, I'll still be with family."

"And Harry." The women dissolved into laughter again before heading to bed.

"Urrgh." Hermione groaned as she smacked the alarm clock to the floor. She could have sworn she'd just fallen asleep. She lay in bed until she remembered where she was going today. Harry's laughing face came to her mind, eyes sparkling with mischief. She leapt out of bed and ran into the ensuite connected to her bedroom to take a shower. She giggled at herself, at her eagerness to get ready. She hadn't even looked at the time. She'll still had a couple of hours before she had to leave, judging by the still ticking alarm clock as it lay on the floor. Was that long enough? She hoped so.

Once in the hot shower, the steaming water soothed and calmed her. She knew she had plenty of time; it was just the idea of getting Harry's attention that made her nervous. While having matured over the past few years, he'd still seemed clueless about girls. He still hadn't managed to tell the obsessed Ginny that he wasn't interested. She sighed in aggravation. Ginny. She was going to be a problem for Hermione. At school, it had been obvious how much of a crush she had on Harry. She had confided in Hermione the most, believing being close to her would get her closer to Harry. Having been told stories by her mother since birth about The Boy-Who-Lived, she was convinced she knew everything about him, and was his perfect soul mate. Hermione snorted in disgust as she got out of the shower. The girl barely knew Harry's favourite food, let only what he was really like. She had remained a child, playing tricks at school, while Hermione, Harry and Ron had risked their lives searching for Horcruxes. She had no idea how scarred he was by it, having only told Ron and Hermione about how he had actually died as he too was a Horcrux.

_Well_, Hermione thought to herself, _let see how she likes it with another player in the mix._ After dressing modestly for the cold autumn day in an old Quidditch jumper of Harry's that he had given her, jeans and thick boots, she made her way to the kitchen. Her mum and dad were already up, ready for a day at their local dentist practise.

"Morning sweetie. Sleep okay?" Her mother asked setting some fresh toast and homemade jam in front of her.

"Yes thanks, was surprised by the alarm again though." She said as she tucked into her breakfast. The normality of morning for most people would be drab and dull, but she saw it in almost sacred way having coming so close to losing it. Sometimes, like she was doing now, she would just watch her parents talking about the coming day as they ate, and she could see a glowing love echo in both their eyes. Hermione hoped she could have something like that one day.

Her father now looked at his wristwatch. "Hadn't you better get ready sweetheart? You were going to meet Harry early, to beat the crowds?" He seemed almost eager to get her out of the house.

"Er, yeah, I should probably get ready to apparate." She put her plate in the dishwasher and jogged upstairs to quickly brush her teeth and grab her trunk. She shrunk it to fit in her pocket and tucked her wand in a back holster, snug against her lower spine.

Coming back down the stairs, she saw her parents holding each other close in the kitchen speaking softly for each other. Hermione smiled at the sight. It still sometimes hit her how lucky she was to have actually survived the War to find her parents again.

She coughed gently and said,

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you soon; I'll be back to visit some weekends and at Christmas, okay?"

"Okay sweetheart. Have a good, time and don't forget to write." Her dad said, kissing her forehead.

"I won't."

Cheesy as it was, they had a little group hug before she stepped back and with a grin, spun on the spot and disappeared with a _crack!_

Seconds later she appeared in Grimmald Place's hallway. Only a select few had permission to do this; everyone else appeared forty feet down the road.

"Hermione!" For once, it was Hermione's turn to be nearly bowled over. The distinct black hair, the heated scent before a rainfall in summer, and the tight hold around her waist meant this could only be Harry. Laughing, she threw her arms around his broad shoulders, even going so far as to giggle when he spun her around, her heels catching the walls of the narrow hallway. It was just he effect he had on her, evoking this deep seated elation.

He set her gently on the floor, still holding her close. Their faces were inches apart, their noses nearly brushing. Hermione could feel his toned chest pressing against her. Her breath nearly stopped when he delicately brushed a strand of hair off her face, resting his hand on the edge of her jaw. His eyes dipped down her face and back up again.

"Well, _hello_ Hermione, its so good to see you!" Sirius, with a devilish grin, cockily strode down the stairs and swept her into a theatrical hug. He stepped back, raising his eyebrows at the two of them before saying,

"You'd better get Hermione settled in her room before you…get distracted and head out." With a wink he headed down the hall to kitchen.

"Um, yeah, you can stay in the same room as you did last time, except you won't be sharing, er, again." He smiled widely and went to take her bags, looking confused when there was none. Hermione laughed softly.

"I'm witch, remember, I just reduced the size and weight of it." She brushed past him and two stepped up the stairs. Unconsciously, she could feel her hips sway slightly more than usual and bit her lip to stop smiling. Harry was going to have to notice it sooner or later. She came to the first landing, made up of four bedrooms. She passed Remus and Tonk's room, and then Teddy's then Harry's then finally hers at the end. She turned to Harry, to ask if Teddy was at the crèche today, or were they babysitting, only to see Harry staring much further down her body. She grinned and said in a innocent voice,

"Now Harry, what could you be looking at down there?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, before nervously saying,

"You know, just admiring the er, the er, er, carpet. We put a new one down, the other, um day."

"If you say so." She smiled deviously before putting her hand out to the gilded doorknob. His hand quickly closed over hers.

"Before you go in, we sort of did some redecorating in the main bedrooms. Don't worry, its not pink." He said with charming grin, before turning the handle and her hand before stepping back. She pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful." The walls were a light blue with light polished floorboards with a thick white rug. A huge bookcase nearly full of books was one entire wall, but the four poster bed was what took her breath away. Made of dark mahogany wood, it contrasted with the white chiffon drapes and white bedspread.

She turned to Harry, to see him staring at the bed in peculiar way before realising she was looking at him.

"I picked out some of the stuff myself, and unpacked those boxes of books you bought this year. I've left a space because I know you had a last order to pick up today," He smiled sheepishly. "I'm really glad you like it." She smiled sweetly at him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, letting her plump lips linger there a while before tilting back a little, just enough to see his whole face.

"Its perfect," She said softly, before pulling away abruptly, actually seeing Harry follow her slightly with his body before quickly moving back.

"Let me just get my trunk sorted and get my bag out, then we can get ready to go." She said briskly. Pulling out her trunk, she placed the thimble sized case on dark chest sitting at the end of the bed. She cast an Engorgio charm, returning it to its proper size and pulled out a dark suede satchel, her Gryffindor scarf and a hooded windbreaker before putting them on.

"Lets go then."

"Hang, let me get dressed properly too," He protested, summoning his coat and scarf. "If you hadn't guessed, Teddy's at his crèche today, but he'll be home when we get back to see his auntie Hermione." As he roughly pulled on his coat and scarf, Hermione asked,

"When's Sirius going back to work?"

"His leave ends today, so I'm guessing he'll be back tomorrow." Sirius, after having his name cleared several years ago, was now working for the Quibbler, which was now the favoured newspaper over the Prophet and released a new copy every day, updating the news _truthfully_. Sirius was one of their best reporters due to his cunning and devious ways, but it also meant a lot of people didn't like him; not much had changed really.

"So we'll have the whole house to ourselves tomorrow." Harry said this, just before hooking Hermione's arm through his, and apparated out of her room to Diagon Alley.

**AN **~ I know this is mostly just Hermione rather than Harmony, I just had sooo much to say. Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter has more fluff, I promise and things should heat up even more in the one after that. Ginny _will_ make an appearance soon and start the fangirl act.

I couldn't writ on the last chapter's AN, it just got deleted…anyone know why?

With love, xGSGx


	4. Dancing and Doubting in Diagon Alley

**AN** ~ Hellooooooooooo! Sorry it's been longer this time, I went back to school this week, we got right back in it! As promised, the devious Ginny makes her appearance and there is much more fluff. Again, thank you to all you reviewers as well as the people not reviewing. The other day, I got over a THOUSAND hits in one day! 0_0 THANK YOU!

I'd better do a disclaimer, I haven't for a while : ( I don't own Harry Potter but I can make it do whatever I want **here**!

**Dancing and Doubting in Diagon Alley **

Harry and Hermione _popped_ at the far end of Diagon Alley, by the brick archway that led to the Leaky Cauldron. They weren't meeting Ron and Luna for another half an hour, so they casually strolled down the street, arm in arm. Various stalls were set up outside some shops, hawkers advertising their products to bring people into their stores. It was already fairly busy, even this early in the morning, and had to wend their way through the crowds; they always kept a tight hold on each other to avoid getting separated.

There was a wizard folk band playing down one of the side courtyards and Harry pulled Hermione though the watching crowd and into the dancers.

"Harry, you know neither of us can dance!" She laughed as he spun her round before pulling her into the classical dance position.

"Well, as I recall, you dance pretty good, even when you're the guy," He said, close to her ear. Hermione blushed.

"Well you're a pretty good girl!" She had to shout as he spun her away to be heard over the crowd.

"I am very pretty girl aren't I?" he yelled cheekily spinning her back. They got a few looks from that and two struggled to stay upright and dance as they laughed.

"I meant, meant, oh never mind!" Hermione tried to speak but couldn't for laughing.

When the band finished, they were still laughing and clapping for the band. A flash went off nearby, and Harry and Hermione instantly froze. Even with Sirius's help, the press were still a problem. An elderly wizard came up to them with a large photograph.

"Here, cherish your happy memories." He handed them the photograph and left.

"Wait!" Harry called out, but the man had disappeared. He looked down at the photograph, but it looked like it was mid development. He pulled Hermione to the side of the courtyard there was a little space.

"So we've be given a dead photograph?" He asked Hermione quizzically.

"No, sometimes wizard photos take a little longer to develop, especially if a charm's been put on it." Harry looked up sharply.

"Could he have put a curse on it?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're becoming more like Moody everyday. If it'll calm your mind, I'll run a few scanning spells over it. It shouldn't affect the picture itself." After a few waves of her wand, the photo glowed light gold before returning to normal.

"There, its fine." They both leaned close to see the photo as it became clearer. It was of the two of them in focus while the people around them were blurred. They photo versions of them were laughing and clapping, leaning there heads together to say something about the band perhaps and holding hands every now and then. It was a shock for Hermione when she saw herself gazing at Harry lovingly in the photograph. She quickly looked up to Harry to see if he'd noticed, to see him have his own nervous expression as he looked at the photo.

"Um, we should put this in your purse to keep it safe on the way home." He said, handing it to her, coughing anxiously. _Could he have seen her expression?_ She wondered as she shrunk it and slotted it into her purse.

"We should go meet Ron and Luna." He went to move through the crowds before she bravely reached out to grab his hand.

"Don't leave me behind." She said with a soft smile. His face lost its earlier tension and said grinning,

"How could I? That would be like forgetting to breath."

As they left the courtyard, Hermione realised Harry still a firm but tender hold on her hand, and it didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon. Soon they saw Ron and Luna down by Gringotts and went to wave with their interlinked hands. They laughed, letting go, Hermione very reluctantly. She could have sworn Harry brushed her fingers afterwards but maybe she was imagining it. As they approached, a most unwelcome sight joined the party. Ginny. Hermione huffed in annoyance, missing Harry's equally irritated sigh. She tried to keep a smile her face but it was difficult.

"Hey guys." Hugs were exchanged with Ginny throwing herself on Harry, locking her arms around his neck and lifting her feet.

"Me, Ron and Harry had better go to Quality Quidditch Supplies to pick up our gear. You girls probably have to the bookshop, right Hermione?" She giggled coquettishly, hanging on to Harry's arm.

"Um, actually Ginny, I don't need any Quidditch things. In fact, I think Hermione might need my help with her last order for her library at Grimmald Place." Harry said this as he shook off Ginny's hands. An awkward silence reigned as Ginny looked confused.

"I guess Ron didn't tell you," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, Ronald, now you've caused all this confusion. I bet there are thousands of Rimple Turps around now." Luna said this affectionately to Ron who just pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I love it when you talk like that."

"Still in public Ron," Ginny said sharply. "And what does she mean Harry, Ron hasn't told me?" She looked at him in what Hermione guessed was her puppy dog face, but merely caused several wrinkles in her forehead.

"Well, I'm not doing the Quidditch scholarship. I can't see myself doing it long term…" He petered off, shuffling a little towards Hermione, having a feeling he knew what was coming.

"You can't be serious Harry?! You were brilliant at school and I heard that you even got asked to join several of the British teams after your training. Think of the fame, the glory, the money, it would be the best thing in the world for you. Listen-" Harry, unwilling to hear anymore interrupted her,

"Ginny, I don't want that life. It seems like you do, but after the War, I don't think I can stand much more publicity. It's brought nothing but grief, and I'm positive that you can't change my mind." She had just opened her mouth to protest but he held up a finger as if talking to a child. Which, in effect, he kind of was. "No Ginny. How could I raise a family if I'm touring round the world all year or training? It's not the kind of life I want. I'm sure you'll enjoy it though."

"You'd have wife though, surely, she could raise them, be the perfect little house wife and look after them." She sounded a little desperate now and even Luna and Ron were looking a little disgusted. Harry sighed in exasperation. Hermione decided to step in.

"Look, Ginny, you know very little about-" She started but Ginny interrupted.

"Oh, what would you know?! You still that little bookworm from school, trailing around after Ron and Harry hoping one of them would notice you!" She spat vehemently.

"Ginny, how could you say such a thing?! Hermione's been through more than you can imagine, and without her, me and Ron would be dead several times over, meaning so would most of the wizarding world. If you can't accept that, you're more of a child than I thought." Harry's eyes were blazing now, even Hermione was taken aback. Ginny just turned red, and with angry tears in her eyes, stormed off to the Quidditch shop. Ron looked on haplessly.

"I should probably go after her, make sure she doesn't get any worse. I'm really sorry Hermione; I can't believe she's my sister sometimes." With a wave to Harry and Hermione and a quick peck for Luna, he ran after his sister.

"Well done Harry. It might take a little more to persuade her, but I think you're starting to get through to her." Luna said lightly, smiling.

"Thanks. She really shouldn't have said that to you Hermione. There's nothing wrong with reading and you're far more than a bookworm in any case." He still looked fairly angry so Hermione looped her arm through his as Luna weaved her way ahead off them.

"I've dealt with far worse, but it was nice of you to come to my rescue."

"Any time for you Hermione." He looked deeply into her eyes as he said this but turned away when Luna called,

"Books or robes?"

"Books!" They both called back as they made their way to Flourish and Blotts.

Ginny was absolutely fuming. She had lost her chance to spend more time with Harry and eventually become his girlfriend. That snotty Granger had stepped in and made things worse. She pushed her way into the Quidditch shop with Ron hot on her heels.

"Ginny, what was all that about?!" He asked pulling her to face him. "I thought you would have gotten over him, as he clearly isn't going to ask you out again."

"Yes he is! We're meant for each other, he's just too blind to see it yet." She waltzed her way over to the counter.

"Weasley." She said in her most endearing voice to the young shop attendant. "We're here to pick up an order of full Quidditch gear from the Ministry Scholarship team." She fluttered her eyelashes delicately at him as he spluttered, "Right away, of course!" before disappearing into the back.

"Ginny, can't you see how uncomfortable you make him? It's not going to work. You're my sister and I love you to bits, but you're starting to act like a real child." He said leaning on the counter.

"But Ron, he's all I want, all I've ever wanted!" She said in a whiny voice.

"You barely even know him anymore," He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Listen, I'm not encouraging any of this madness, but why don't you just try and be friends with him? Get to know him like you used to, and see if you still like him. At the moment you're acting like one of those fangirls, it's not very attractive." She pouted and sulked until the bright shop assistant came back panting.

"Here you are, two orders, prepaid for-" Ginny snatched the bags from him and stormed out of the shop. Ron sighed and looked heavenward, before signing for the gear and going after his sister.

Meanwhile, Harry had just pushed the large crate of Hermione's books through their fireplace, to Grimmald Place. Luna had gone ahead to collect her own robes from Madame Malkins and he and Hermione were just about to go meet her. Hermione thanked the shop keeper, and walked through the open door held by Harry.

HerHhjrethkHHHHhthejkrtelh weoi5yHherHHHvjhkgd

"Phew, at least that's all of them now." Hermione said as Harry linked their arms again. Hermione hadn't minded but she had noticed that he seemed to take every opportunity to touch her in some way today, whether holding her hand, her arm, the small of her back to guide her through the crowds. And every time he did, a small jolt of electricity would pass through her as if there were suddenly a million more nerve endings wherever he touched.

"Yup, just need to grab some of our clothes in Malkins, then we should have some lunch. I'm starving." Harry said, his stomach rumbling loudly. They both laughed when Hermione's rumbled in return.

"It's like some sort of hunger communication." He said mystically, waving his free arm around, knocking over a basket of golden orb like apples.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, here let me help." The witch merely waved them off smiling, and with a flick off her wand the apples were clean and back in their basket.

"Sorry again," Harry said, his ears red in embarrassment. Hermione linked their arms again, glad to have his warmth back. Hermione laughed.

"I just can't take you out in public now, can I, causing a spectacle everywhere we go?" She said teasingly, squeezing his arm. He grinned sheepishly at her.

"I'm still really sorry about earlier. Ginny acts like such a child, I bet she doesn't even realise what comes out of her mouth sometimes."

"Don't worry; I would have argued back myself, if you hadn't." After a short pause as they walked in a companionable silence, Hermione asked, "Did you mean what you said, about me?" She felt a bit silly as if she was fishing for compliments, but she needed to know.

"Oh Hermione, you silly girl, of course I did. To be honest, it was a bit of an understatement, you did far more than that." The two blushed and laughed as they looked away from each other. Hermione went to kiss his cheek again, but he turned his head at the last second and she caught the corner of his mouth instead.

(**AN**, yes I know that is from Being Human, I don't own that either unfortunately)

"Oh!" Hermione pulled back quickly blushing more than ever. "I er, was aiming for your cheek."

"I thought your aiming was pretty good." He said with a grin touching his mouth before opening the door to Madame Malkins for her.

"It's a good thing I missed then." She said with a flirtatious smile as she walked past him.

Hermione saw that Luna was just coming out of one of the dressing rooms, folding her white healer robes over her arm. She paid for them came to stand with them as they queued. Justin Finch-Fletchley was also in the shop, standing in front of them in the queue.

"I'm just here to pick up my healer robes too for my Healing course. Aren't you guys doing the broader course?" He asked as they waited to pay for their orders.

"Yeah, we decided it would be better to do a range having been out of school for nearly two years. What were they Hermione?"

"Charms, code breaking, potions, auror training, and basic healing, so we'll probably be in some of your classes Justin."

"Oh good, I was worried I won't know anyone. This way, I already know the smartest witch of our generation as well the wizard who won HotBod of the Year 4 times in a row at Hogwarts." Harry blushed and gaped. "I didn't know about that! Hermione did you?"

"I might've done." She said with a devious grin; she _had_ voted for him every year.

By then, they were at the front of the queue, so once Justin had paid and said his goodbyes, it was Harry and Hermione's turn.

"What can I do for you dears?" The short shop witch asked.

"We've got two set training robes to pick up under the name Granger, prepaid by the Ministry plus pre-fitted." Hermione said, smiling. The witch bobbed her head and headed out to the back shelves to pick them up.

"You're the third set so far today to pick up these sets," She said as she levitated two piles of piles of robes for them. "Will that be everything?" Hermione nodded and shrunk them to fit in her satchel.

"Right then ladies, I do believe it time for lunch. Leaky Cauldron?"

When they got there, Ron had already bagged a table and ordered some butterbeers but was alone.

"Ginny didn't really want to some, I guess you can imagine why." He said sipping from his hot drink. Hermione and the others peeled off their coats as it was toasty and warm in the pub and sat down. Luna sighed and said,

"I just don't understand her anymore. We were quite good friends in the DA, but after that, she just didn't seem to care anymore." Ron squeezed her waist gently and said,

"Well, it's her loss then. I tried to talk to her in Quality Quidditch Supplies and she may have listened, but I don't know. I'll keep talking to her otherwise she'll be a pain for all of us."

"I'll send her a letter, maybe even come over and talk before the courses start, just so she defiantly knows where everyone stands." Harry said, dejectedly looking down. "I just don't want to hurt her." Hermione worriedly thought, _What if there's a chance he still likes her?_ She brushed it aside, but as all doubts do, it was merely buried deep inside, dormant, waiting for the opportune moment to raise its ugly head.

**AN** ~ There we go, another chapter, at last with Ginny starting to interfere. The next chapter is all Harry/Hermione centric with a lot of FLUFF. If you leave there's enough reviews, I also promise a topless Harry. I really hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am writing it. TOODLE PIP!

xGSGx


	5. Like forgetting to Breathe

**AN** ~ I'm sorry it's been so long!

_Harry: PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT HER!_

_Hermione: YES! IT'S ONLY IF THE STORY CONTINUES THAT WE GET THE CHANCE TO BE TOGETHER!_

Er, yeah, the characters trying to save me… Anyway, school started again, and the pile of homework I've already got is STAGGERING. I guess it's a sign N.E.W.T. season has started ;) Anyway, as promised, there is a topless Harry in this chapter, only its in his POV I'm afraid; might not be as satisfying as it could be. Hermione has a little angst but there is the BEGINNING of HEATED fluff between the two, which will get better. I'll try and be better at updating, besides I've only got four weeks of school left.

Enjoy ~

Because I haven't done one in a while, I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise I would have forced him to confess to his TRUE LOVE!

**Like forgetting to breathe **

It was evening at Grimmald Place when Harry and Hermione finally sat down to see their robes. After leaving the Leaky Cauldron after an hour or so (Ron and Luna were getting a little to close for comfort) the two had headed home to babysit.

Harry sat on the floor opposite Hermione, who had Teddy in her lap. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the sofas to the side of them, stealing glances at the young couple. Tonks was out on a night raid, so Remus was on Teddy duty. Well, when Hermione let go of him of course.

Harry was thinking about the afternoon he had spent with Hermione. First the dancing, so much less bittersweet than their one in their tent; he had pressed his face close to her hair, taking in the scent of desert flowers, both times. Then the photograph on which his feelings were so clearly displayed on his face. But the best part had to be when she kissed him. Pulses of energy had soared from the corner of his lips through his entire body, even bigger than the ones he had had in her bedroom. He blushed, glad Hermione was occupied by Teddy in her lap. The bed had given him a few ideas, that he forced himself to brush aside, otherwise he might have done something stupid. After all, he was still a young man.

Looking at Hermione now, talking and playing with Teddy, it was understandable. To him, her beauty was unparallel to any he had seen before, her kind eyes revealing so much in one look; but it was her altruistic, compassionate and tenderhearted nature that had Harry hooked. Seeing her playing with Teddy only reinforced that. His hair even matched hers, a curly hazelnut mess. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and dazzling in the firelight.

"Are you just going to stare at Teddy all night or are you going to open the robes?" She said lightly. He blushed, as he pulled off the ribbon holding the robes together, glad she hadn't realised he was staring at her.

"Well, I think both our healer robes are pretty simple. We've both have loose white trousers and a white v-neck t-shirt with white daps, same as Luna. Exciting." He said sarcastically. She threw a nearby floor cushion at him.

"It's meant to be _clean_, silly."

"Of course, of course. These are our daily robes, just simple black ones like our school ones. I guess we wear neat clothes underneath. And these are our auror training robes."

"It said on the letter than most of the time we'll wear the daily robes, but we'll need those for combat lessons." Harry saw Hermione whiten slightly as she said that. He reached over and took her hand.

"It'll be fine. No one is going to hurt you, you'll be far too good. Besides there'll be me around, the Boy-Who-Lived. No one will dare." He said grinning.

"Okay, but don't let your ego grow too much. What do they look like?" She gestured to the last clothes in his lap. He held them up. They were similar to the healer ones but were in black and much tighter. The trousers were cut off's as well, and there were no shoes. He pulled over her pile as hers were slightly different. Instead of a sleeved t-shirt like him, Hermione had a tight fitting tank top with straps that crossed over her back. Harry swallowed, trying not to let his imagination get away from him.

"Well, you'll get plenty of looks with this," He commented nervously. Hermione just laughed.

"I'd hope people would look at me for how good I was, not how good it looked. Besides, I bet there'll be some girl who looks ten times better than me." Harry looked down at the top again before murmuring,

"Not bloody likely."

Before Hermione could respond, Remus came over to grab the dozing Teddy.

"I'd better get him to bed. We're all hitting the sack, work's going to be hectic for all of us tomorrow. Don't forget, I'll be spending the rest of the week at Hogwarts, but Tonks will be around the rest of the time. Not to mention Sirius, but knowing him he'll have several dates already planned." He gently rested Teddy on his shoulder, smiling as he curled into his father. "Don't stay up to late, okay?" The two agreed, and Sirius winked at them as he followed Remus.

"Be good children." He said as he disappeared into the dark corridor. Harry and Hermione sniggered.

"We've got to get him in a pantomime or something as an evil step mother or something." Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah, he'd look like Neville's boggart!" The two laughed quietly, to not disturb everyone upstairs. Harry sighed.

"I really enjoyed today Hermione. Especially since, well never mind." He trailed off, looking down in embarrassment.

"What? You can't not finish a sentence around me, you know that." Harry looked up, surprised to see she had shuffled closer. Their close proximity caused Harry's temperature to rise. He guessed it was time to summon some of that Gryffindor courage.

"Well, I was going to say, especially since it was with you." He stayed looking in her eyes, looking for a sign that he'd gone to far. All he saw was brief surprise before a smile lit up her face.

"You took the words straight from my mouth." Harry felt the lion inside of him roar at that and it showed on his face. They were so close now, Harry could smell the mint and pistachio ice cream on her breath. It was intoxicating. They leaned closer and closer when-

"Sorry, left my book in here." The two pulled apart, having only been centimetres apart when Sirius had interrupted them. Harry saw the evil grin of Sirius's over Hermione's shoulder.

"Toodle-pip." He left strutting, and Harry gritted his teeth.

"We should go to bed I guess." Hermione's voice sounded flustered as she stood and left. Harry scrambled up to follow her.

"Wait. Um, do you want to er…" Harry had no idea what to say as Hermione stood in the doorway. "Brush our teeth together?" It was a childish thing to say, but it was the first thing that came into his head. He could feel his cheeks heating, but it didn't matter as Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Give me five minutes."

After going into their separate rooms, Harry pulled off his shirt and gazed around his room to find his pyjamas. That was before he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He had to admit, even if it was just to himself, his chiselled chest did look pretty good, even with the faint scar across it from the War. A thought came to him. Harry steeled his courage. He could do this.

Instead of pulling a top on, he just pulled on some track suit bottoms and opened his door. After checking the hall was free of one Sirius Black, he made his way to the main bathroom on the second landing. The door was ajar, and he could see Hermione already in there. He pushed the door open.

"You didn't start without me, did you?" He smirked as she turned around from mirror, looked shocked as she glanced down his chest and back to his face. Her staggered face quickly turned to a look of mischievousness as she bit her lip. Harry nearly melted.

"I couldn't do a thing like that." She passed him his toothbrush before stealing the toothpaste for herself. Soon, they were brushing in a companionable silence and Harry admired Hermione when he thought she wasn't looking. Her own pyjamas were more seductive than Harry could have imagined. Others may have only seen a strappy top and jogger bottoms, but to Harry, the simplicity meant more attention could be given to Hermione herself. He guiltily caught himself looking at the swell of her breast when she bent down to spit. He had to look away though when she pushed her hair to the side, to expose her slender neck. He bit his lip, trying to avoid imagining how good it would be to kiss the pale skin there.

"Gargling contest?" She asked, offering him some mouthwash, grinning.

"Hell yeah." He said this a little too enthusiastically, knowing she would need to bend over again. He mentally slapped himself at this thought; he was perving over Hermione!

"3,2,1, go!" They knocked it back and gargled as tunefully and as loudly as they could. It didn't last as Hermione's "Fly Me to the Moon" with Harry's 'Phoenix Tears' sounded ridiculous. They spat out the mouthwash all over sink, gasping for breath as they tried to laugh as quietly as they could. They stood, wiping their mouths, still trying to catch their breaths.

"We probably should go to bed before Sirius comes along again." Harry said softly.

"Yeah." Neither of them moved. Harry therefore took the intuitive, and scooped Hermione up in his arms. She squealed in surprise, and they both laughed as Harry tried to open the door.

"Remember, quietly Harry." She had her arms locked around him as he peeked around the doorway, before stumbling down the stairs to her room. Goosebumps erupted on Harry's bare chest as Hermione's breath tickled his skin. Out of pity to watch him struggle, and fear that someone would see them before he opened the door, Hermione opened it for him. He staggered in, kicked the door closed and they both fell on the bed Harry was panting. He was strong, but the effort to do it so quietly, without laughing, had given him a stitch. With the door closed, they lay in the dim light of Hermione's bedside light, laughing for no obvious reason. When it subsided, Harry said,

"I really should go to bed." He whispered, although there was no chance of anyone else hearing him. Hermione sighed, in what Harry hoped to be disappointment.

"I'll see you in the morning 'Mione." He gently kissed her forehead before getting up. Hermione sat up with him

"Night Harry." As the door closed he mouthed the words _I love you_, but the only thing that saw him was the solid wooden door.

Back in his own room, Harry lay on his bed, unable to stop the grin spreading on his face. After speed reading the book, he'd learnt a lot of tricks, and they seemed to be working. He frowned. 'Tricks' was the wrong word. More like…techniques. He flipped his bedside light off, darkness enveloping the room. He knew it would take forever for him to fall asleep, his body felt like it was on fire and his heart was beating a mile a minute. This almost entirely vanished with a groan when he remembered what he'd said he do tomorrow. He figured a letter to Ginny would just be cowardly, so he was going to quickly visit her flat to try and sort things out. He had really been looking forward to spending the day with Hermione. He hoped she didn't mind. He sure did.

He rolled over and thought about him and Ginny. He was surprised now, that there ever was a 'him and Ginny'. It all seemed so childish now, a way to forget about the massive responsibilities resting on his shoulders. He sighed. He admitted he had been cruel, what he had done to her, letting her think they could possibly ever have a future together.

_No,_ he thought to himself. It was just dating, it wasn't ever going to be for life. They hadn't even finished school yet! Besides, Ginny's _obsession_ fuelled the rest of her crazy dreams. Harry sighed again. He wondered if that little girl at King's Cross Station, his first memory of Ginny Weasley, was in fact his last true memory of her. She was just so different now, so concerned with the superficial things in life. He shook himself. He had to face the facts. Ginny 'loved' him. He loved Hermione. Hermione may or may not like him. Sirius was an interfering git.

_Who won't be here tomorrow_. Remembering this, Harry grinned and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be great after he got Ginny out of the way.

Harry woke long before the alarm, his nerves buzzing; it was still pitch black outside. Somebody was outside his room. He didn't know how he could tell, he just knew. He slid out of bed silently and ducked behind his door as it creaked open.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered tentatively as she crept in. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm here." He pushed the door closed. Hermione whizzed around, looking confused. Her eyes were wide and her face flushed.

"Why were-" Hermione didn't finish her sentence. Harry guessed she realised that even after a year or so, he still got a little paranoid.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked gently, already having a good idea why she was here. Hermione looked down.

"I had that dream again." She said quietly. She had never told him what happened in it, but he knew it was bad. The first time had been in the tent, shortly after Ron had left. He had been outside on watch, when he heard her sobbing. He raced in the tent to find her thrashing in her bed, moaning and crying out. She had said it wasn't about Ron, and Harry believed her.

"Oh 'Mione. Here, why don't you stay in here for the rest of the night? We could still get a couple of hours sleep."

She nodded and they both slid under his sheets. From the bed, Harry cast a locking charm on the door.

"Just imagine what would happen if Sirius walked in tomorrow morning. He'd have a field day!" He laughed softly, hoping to get a smile from her. It worked. She burrowed her head into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her nose softly.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You won't…I mean you won't forget about me? When you get married or something? I mean, I know you want a family badly." He voice shook so much, and Harry could hear her pain so clearly, it nearly broke his heart.

"Oh god 'Mione." He pulled her as tight as possible to him and she wrapped her arms around him, just as tight. He placed tender kisses along her hairline, feather light.

"How could I ever leave someone as perfect, as wonderful as brilliant and as loving as you? Didn't I tell you that would be like forgetting to breathe? You are one of the most important people in my life and nothing will **ever** change that. Besides, right now, I think I have _the_ best family." He said roughly, his own breath hitching slightly. _I guess I know what she was dreaming about now._ He felt her laugh softly against his neck, sniffling slightly.

"I guess it's just a stupid nightmare." Harry nodded quickly against her hair.

"'Mione? What even made you think that? You're the smartest witch of our generation, how could you doubt...us?" He said jokingly.

"Silly things really. You of all people know how rough the past year and half has been. It was just one silly doubt. And then…no, that really would be being shallow." She nestled closer to him, hiding her face.

"No, go on. You can't be shallow in any way possible." He pressed.

"It was just today, with Ginny, that's all. She's so beautiful and charming... I guess it just because you're so beautifully nice to everyone." Harry smiled a little. She'd been jealous. He tipped her head back; he couldn't see her face, but knowing her so well, he didn't need to.

"You're right, it was a little silly. But there's nothing wrong with that. And let me assure you; I will never be getting back together with Ginny. I cannot share my life with a girl, a child, who cannot even see who I am, and how important my family are to me." Without hesitation, he gently pressed his lips to hers. Electric shocks ran through him, energising every muscle, bone and nerve. He quickly pulled away, he didn't want to take advantage of her when she was like this. He rested his head above hers. His heart was going like a jack rabbit, he knew she must have heard it, being so close to it.

"Try and get to sleep. You'll feel better for it in the morning."

After an hour or so, when he was nearly asleep, he thought Hermione breathed,

"How am I meant to sleep after that?"

**AN** ~ Well, there we go Chapter 5. Sorry if Hermione was a little OOT but I just thought of this scene on the fly and had to write it down. I'm already working on Chapter 6, so I'll try and finish it soon. Ginny will reappear in Chapter 6, and her evil, devious planning begins.

Thank you again to everyone of my reviewers, they always brighten my day when I see them!

Love xGSGx


	6. An Interrupted Day with a Golden End

**An Interrupted Day with a Golden End**

**AN ~ I'm sorry it's getting longer between updates! Even though it's the end of school, it seems like there's even more to do than usual. I've made up for it though, because I've a got a little steamy fluffy fun in this chapter. It's a little shorter than the other ones, but I couldn't really get it to go any further without adding useless stuff that wouldn't add to the story. Thank you to all my reviewers as well as all the people who are adding me to the favourite authors or the story to their watch list. At the end, I'll try and do a dedication chapter for all of you!**

**Enjoy!**

Harry woke to an empty bed, a jolt of hurt running through him. He'd been looking forward to waking up beside Hermione, her hair splayed out on his pillow. He sighed and pulled himself out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt on the way. Yawning, he pulled open the door and out on the landing, nearly crashed into Sirius.

"Jeez! What's the rush?" Harry asked him.

"Its quarter to nine, that's the rush, not to mention the massive breaking news!" He continued past Harry and bolted down the stairs.

"What news?" Harry called, but Sirius had already apparated away. He sighed, guessing he would have to find out later. He carried on down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. Hermione wasn't there either, but Tonks was, still in her pyjamas, just cleaning up Teddy from breakfast.

"Hey Harry. Sleep okay?" She asked distractedly.

"Yeah, pretty great actually. Do you want me to finish cleaning Ted while you finish getting ready?" He offered.

"Oh, Harry, you star! Remus has already gone to Hogwarts." She quickly kissed his cheek as she rushed out the room to go get dressed.

"Awwy!" The toddler cried, banging his fists on his chair to get out.

"Nu huh, not until you're clean." He picked up the pack of baby wipes but Teddy frowned and pulled as far away as he could.

"If you're good, maybe auntie Hermione and me will take you out to the park when you come home." Teddy seemed to think for a second.

"Ducks?" He asked. Harry laughed and nodded before attacking with the wipe again. Because of the bribe, Teddy was absolutely still.

"There you go, all clean." He pulled Teddy out of his chair but when he wiggled, Harry set him down of the floor with some of his toys.

"Stay there." He quickly summoned everything he needed for breakfast, keeping a close eye on him. He didn't have to for long though, as when he was setting out a rack of toast and cereal, Tonks came back.

"Hey sweetheart! You ready for nursery?" Teddy giggled and reached out for his mother's leg, pulling himself to stand.

"Look at that! Who's my clever boy then?" Tonks scooped him up and rested him on her hip. Now close to her, he matched his hair to hers, light green today.

"Have a good day, and be good, okay Harry." Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"What sort of trouble is there left to find?" He asked. As Tonks levitated Teddy's bag, she said,

"Any sort of trouble could find you Harry." She grinned, stealing some toast from him before leaving for the sitting room fireplace.

"Have a good day!" He called. Then it was just him in the kitchen. And Hermione was somewhere in the house. Abandoning the remains of breakfast, he decided to try and find her. He'd check the library first. His bare feet made no noise on the carpet as he wove through the labyrinth corridors.

Soon he came to library. There were shelves covering every wall, with several shelves throughout the room, creating small corridors. Harry checked every one but Hermione was in none of them. He was only puzzled for a moment before seeing the door of the den slightly open. He grinned. Hermione had to be sitting on her window seat. Harry had made it for her while ago, with some help from Tonks. It was just big enough for two and you had to climb a ladder to reach the soft ledge. He peeked round the door and saw Hermione's bare leg hanging down the side of the ledge. The large semicircle window faced north so that light streamed in every morning and every evening.

He tiptoed in and crept over to her leg. He gently blew on the back of her knee, eliciting a satisfying gasp from her. Her head whipped over the side to see him. Her face showed relief when she realised who it was.

"Harry!" She kicked her foot out at him half heartedly but he had already sprung up the ladder to sit beside her. She was already dressed in a long sleeved blouse and a chiffon skirt. Harry thought she looked beautiful with the autumn sunlight caressing her face.

"Well, you ran away, I thought you deserved some payback." Hermione blushed a little.

"I didn't run away. I woke up and decided to get dressed." She looked out the window, her delicate fingers absentmindedly brushing the pages of the book in her lap. Without looking at him, she said,

"What are you going to do about Ginny today?" He could tell she felt uncomfortable about it.

"I'm going to go talk to her, face to face. It seems better than just writing her a letter. I don't like the idea of doing it either, but something's got to be done before she does something stupid." He took her small hand in his large one, pulling on it to make her look at him.

"I promise we'll do something fun after and I'll be as quick as I can. We can watch a movie or something, and then take Teddy out? I would ask you to come with me but it could make things worse. Okay?" He asked smiling. She smiled back.

"I'm sure I can find a way to amuse myself for a couple of hours."

Ginny was banging things around in the kitchen that morning of her small flat. She couldn't believe the way Hermione had behaved yesterday, trying to lay a claim on _her_ Harry. Harry, of course, being seduced by her wicked ways, had instantly come to defend her. _He was meant to __**her**__ knight in shining armour!_ She thought bitterly to herself. That's why she had been so reckless when the Death Eaters controlled Hogwarts. He would feel anytime she was in danger, leave that silly quest and come to save her. Of course, Hermione already had her claws deep into him. No wonder her familiar was a cat.

As Ginny continued to roughly move things around, she tried to think of a way to him whilst at the Ministry. Doing the same course would have allowed it to be easier to release him from Hermione's spell.

"Hmm." She grunted to herself as she heaved the cauldron back into the fireplace. Magic when she was this angry only irritated her further as it often went wrong.

She thought about the courses Harry would be taking. Well, the auror one would definitely be one of them. She paused for a moment, a cunning thought brewing in her mind. That would need a lot of physical training. Maybe Ginny could attend some of the same ones, using it as an excuse for general training for Quidditch. After all, the training sessions for her didn't last all day. A smirk appeared on her face as a plan progressed in her mind. She knew she would look good in sports clothing, and with her toned body from Quidditch practise as well as an ample chest; she could get the attention of any guy. Including a bewitched Harry.

It was just as she sat down on her velvet sofa, mindlessly flicking through Witch Weekly that there came a knock on the door. The magical security system announced it was Harry. She quickly leapt up. She could put her plan into action quicker than she thought.

Before opening the door, she quickly pulled her top a little further down to reveal more cleavage. Then she pulled open the door.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" She asked, feigning surprise.

"I need to talk to you Ginny. Seriously. Can I come in?" He looked nervous.

"Yes, of course. I don't bite."

Soon they were sat at a small table in the kitchen with some coffee.

"Ginny, you have to know why I'm here." Harry said, taking a sip. Ginny looked down.

"I know, it's about yesterday. And I guess all the days before it." She brought a small blush to her face as if ashamed of her behaviour.

"I know it was childish. Its just I so badly wanted to know someone in this course. Its just kinda scary growing up." She looked up to see his handsome face crease in confusion.

"Well, you'll have Ron won't you?"

"Yes, but you know how infuriating he can be. And know he's got Luna…" She waved her hand in dismissal. "And I don't have…" She looked away, a smugness rising in her, when she saw concern etched on his face.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I know it must have been hard for you when we left and now it must be even worse trying to get used to reality. We're all struggling still. That's why we should stick together, we're all still family." _That will be so true for us soon my love._ She thought devilishly. Ginny looked back to him innocently.

"I really hope after my terrible behaviour, we can still try and be friends. I hope you can forgive me." She smiled as sweetly and charmingly as she could. It worked as Harry smiled broadly.

"Of course I can forgive you! You still one of my friends Ginny, I want to make sure you're okay," Looking around the flat, he continued,

"Looks like you don't need much looking out for now though!" After talking a little longer, Harry stood, apologising, that he had to go.

"Hermione's over at my house, and I can't really leave a guest in an empty house."

"There's no one there today?" She asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Hermione could do anything she wanted if it was just the two of them.

"Yeah, everyone's at work." He pulled open the door.

"Oh, well have fun. I'll see you soon Harry." Her heart thundered as he hugged her, and she sneaked a small friendly peck on his check. She was dying to run her tongue along his sweetly smelling neck, but held herself back. She would get her reward soon enough.

A few hours later, Harry and Hermione were ensconced in blankets watching a 'Lord of the Rings' movie. They were just at the end of 'The Fellowship of the Ring' where Frodo was trying to leave Sam behind. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Hermione sniffle slightly. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close so she was partly lying across his chest. Used to lying like this when she wasn't feeling well, Hermione instantly curled closer, but this time she did something she didn't normally do. She pushed her small feet up and down against his calves, raising his jeans to expose his leg. Her bare feet brushed against his skin. He surprised it felt so good as he shivered slightly. The woes of the breaking Fellowship were soon forgotten as he pushed his thumbs along the edge of her shirt, before pushing up beneath it, to rub the warm skin there. He felt her shiver in return, but she stayed where she was. Harry grinned. He loved being this close to her.

"You know everyone is going to back soon." He commented softly as the credits rolled.

"I know. Do you want to move?"

"Not particularly." She turned her head and in doing so turned her body. Harry sucked in his breath as her body and legs fell between his own. It felt…_brilliant_. He saw her skin along her throat flush and it travelled up her face. He started to pant a little.

"Harry…" She breathed. Harry closed his eyes in bliss as she pushed her self closer, rubbing her body against his. His eyes opened with a flash when he felt her hot, humid breath against his cheek. Her eyes were a deep, liquid chocolate, deeper than he'd ever seen before. He leaned forward, eyes heavily lidded. Just as he felt the exciting, electric shock of her feather light lips, the front door banged open. He saw her panic, and she quickly pulled away to the other end of the sofa, breathing hard. He instantly missed her warmth.

"Hello children. Nice day?" Sod's law, Sirius had walked in, his keen senses picking up the best and most awkward time to interrupt.

"So what was the big news the morning?" Harry said, sitting up, trying to change the topic. Even with the whole day with Hermione, they were still interrupted. Sirius grinned evilly and flopped down on one of the nearby armchairs.

"Well, I'm guessing you remember Draco Malfoy?"

"Hard to forget him." Hermione said sardonically. Sirius looked a little taken aback, but continued.

"Well, he's gambled away all of his family's fortunes and you wouldn't guess on what."

"_All_of it?" Harry said, flabbergasted in unison with Hermione's

"The usual manly pursuits I assume?" Even Harry felt the chill of Hermione's words. He was glad it was aimed at Sirius.

"Well, I thought, well…" Harry was amazed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Sirius this lost for words.

"Oh suit you yourselves." He grumbled as he stood and strode out of the room, leaving the two to themselves again. Harry wished he could hold her again, but the moment had gone.

An awkward silence permeated the room. Hermione still looked a little irritated. She looked over to him, her face stern but her eyes danced with mirth.

"I say next time we lock the door." Harry grinned and with a wink, he got up. Walking past her, he whispered,

"Maybe a silencing charm too."

The park was quiet and still in the early autumnal evening. It was empty aside from a couple and little boy. The two adults, a handsome man, with jet black hair and a beautiful woman with long chestnut locks, were knelt down next to the little boy as he fed bread to a swarm of ducks. There was a quiet bang and the family fell backwards as one of the ducks was now issuing smoke and was a violent shade of pink. The other ducks scattered into the air, feathers coming lose in the struggle to escape. The child's delighted laughter trilled out over the empty park, as the adults quickly looked around. With a small chuckle, the woman took out a long thin wooden rod and with a wave the duck returned to its normal self and flew off to rejoin its flock. The family were soon all laughing as a mixture of feathers and scarlet leaves tumbled around them, the golden dusk light encasing them in a magical glow.

**Like? No like? Please review, it's always useful to know where I'm going wrong. I know Harry and Hermione are a little OOC but considering they're adults now, they're going to be a little different.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**xGSGx**


	7. Friction during Lessons

**AN**~ Hello, sorry I'm late, AGAIN, but even with my plan, this chapter took a little longer to come to me. It made up for it though, I'm pretty proud of what I got down today. Thank you again to everyone who is reviewing, I love seeing them, as well as all of the notifications of adding the story to watch lists or favourite lists or even favouriting me! I hope I'm worth it ;) Once this is finished (won't be for a while I think) I'll have a break, but then I'll get writing, I already have more ideas for other stories. I have to keeping writing down the plots to remember them, but I can't get distracted from this by writing them. Hermione is badass in this btw, I wanted to bring in little of how she is in the last two movies. OMG I SAW THE FIRST MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS; PART 2! The Harmony was pretty good, won't spoil anything just in case, but I think we can all agree that the only good part of the epilogue was the focus on Harry and Hermione's faces.

Enjoy!

**Friction during Lessons **

About a week later, Hermione and Harry found themselves at the Ministry on the first day of their course. They were starting in a large hall off the repaired Atrium, with many other students they knew, and some they didn't. Hermione felt nervous, like she did before an exam, but felt all the better when she felt Harry squeeze her hand beside her. She felt her heart do a somersault as she looked at him, his iridescent green eyes glinting in the low light. She smiled brightly back. Harry leaned close to her ear and whispered,

"No need to be nervous 'Mione. You'll ace everything, be sure of that. Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure, what?"

"No time turners." She blushed and agreed. It was then an aged wizard came into the room and stood on the platform at the front to address them all. He started a drone about responsibility and going out to live the rest of their lives. Hermione's mind drifted over the past, _blissful_ week with Harry. In actual fact, they had done very little, aside from watch movies, go for walks and take Teddy to the park when he was home. Remus was at Hogwarts for the week, Tonks worked all day, with Teddy in the crèche and Sirius was doing overtime at the Quibbler, it was often just them for hours on end. With autumn rolling in, their favourite pastime had been to curl up on the window seat together and talk softly about, well, _anything_. Hermione loved that about the two of them, able to start a conversation about whether Sirius could ever have a real date, to whether Harry should dye his hair blue to match Teddy.

Hermione was brought out of her reverie when a young, tanned man in dark robes came into the room and stepped onto the dais as the old wizard shuffled off.

"Thank you Sir Jacob Hazel, our head of Wizardry Education Department in Britain. My name is Harvey Thomas and I am the director of the scheme you've all entered. I have your timetables here," With a wave of his hand, he summoned a stack of papers, and with another wave , they began to distribute themselves to the correct people.

Hermione grabbed hers and turned to Harry to compare them only to be faced with her worst nightmare. Ginny Weasley was pushing through the crowd towards them.

"Hey guys!" She said. She made no move to embrace Harry, and her smile towards Hermione seemed genuine, making her instantly suspicious.

"What are you doing here Ginny?" Harry asked curiously, as he snatched his timetable out of the air.

"Oh, I'm doing some of your physical auror classes with you, that's all. I just came to grab my timetable before my first practise session for Quidditch."

"Why do you need the auror classes?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her tone light and friendly.

"It's just a bit more exercise for Quidditch. They offered them to us, but they weren't compulsory. I don't think anyone from my team is doing them." She said, laughing as she glanced around.

_Yeah, that's because they're not obsessed with the Boy-Who-Triumphed,_ Hermione thought poisonously.

"I'd better get going, I'll see you later!" And she ran off through the crowd. Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to Harry about it as the man at the front called for attention again. He seemed like he was in a rush.

"Right, time to get started. If you'll look to your timetables, room names will be next to your class. If you tap it with your wand, a small map will come up to direct you. Good luck, and I'll see you at the end of the week." He strode off, out of the anti-chamber and into the Ministry.

"Well, at least we've got the first day together." Harry said, as he leaned over to look at hers. She caught a trace of his shampoo, fresh as mint.

"Let's find B12 then." A small group of them moved off in the same direction, including Luna and Neville.

"Hey guys, looking forward to Healing?" Neville asked.

"It will be pretty useful, even if we don't end up doing it." Hermione said, as they wove through several corridors. The four were happily chatting when as they reached a flight of winding stairs without a banister, an unknown girl, looking very much like Fleur, came up to Harry, her eyes sparkling with flirtatious look.

"You must be Harry Potter. My name if Daphne du Fournier, I believe you met my cousin Fleur several years ago?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him. Harry stumbled, catching onto Hermione's robes as he went. She fell with him, but he turned his palms out at the last moment, using wandless magic to pause their fall, as they hung over empty space. She rested on his chest and clung to his robes.

"Are you alright 'Mione? I didn't mean to push you over." He asked quickly and concernedly. He hardly seemed to notice the ten foot drop below them. Hermione tried not to look down.

"Yes, I'm fine, but it'd be nice to stand on the stairs again." She said, trying to quieten the panic in her voice.

"Oh, right." He eased them back onto the staircase, with delighted clapping and whistles from the others. Daphne had slunk into the back, but Hermione was sure she would try to get Harry's attention again.

"Wonderful Mr. Potter, but maybe now we should get on with the lesson? Hmm?" A plump witch that reminded Hermione of Molly Weasley stood at the top by an open door, with a smile on her face.

The class filed up the stairs to meet her.

"Just go into the changing rooms, boys on the left, girls on the right, and then we'll get on."

"We're going to talk about how you did that later." Hermione said before they split.

"It'll be a short conversation, I've no idea how it happened." Harry muttered before going to change.

Hermione walked into her own changing room, feeling uncomfortable when she saw there were no private cubicles, just a long bench with a rack to hang bags. She saw Daphne smile triumphantly as she proudly pulled off her smart black robes to reveal her large bosom and narrow waist. The two other girls that were with here were equally confident, if not as well endowed as her. Hermione reluctantly pulled off her robes, wondering if she could leave on her small green vest, but the directions for the healing class were to only wear the healer robes as they were self-cleaning. With a sigh, she saw Luna had almost no shame and was almost dressed already, in her usual secure way. Hermione gently pulled off the vest, and tried to quickly pull on the white top. She didn't miss the snide looks from the other girls, pointing to her chest and stomach. No doubt, they were not just looking at her narrow frame, with petite curves, but the scars from the War. Hermione angrily pulled on the trousers and daps, pulling her hair back into a harsh ponytail. She was normally proud of the scars, proud to show how she had fought to protect those she loved, but those girls had just made her feel ashamed. She tried to clear her mind, as they all left to go back to the first room. All the boys were already there, but Hermione didn't look at Harry when she came in, turning automatically to the front. If she looked at him, he would know something was wrong, and was bound to cause some sort of embarrassing scene in that compassionate, overprotective way of his.

"Right class, my name is Healer Sana, and I will be leading this six week course. In total you will have twelve lessons with me, in which we will cover a variety of healing methods, but it will only be a brief overview of healing. If you decide that Healing is your calling, then there is a five year training period afterwards. Now, if you would pair up for me, we can get started." With a wave of her wand, several tables appeared in the room each with a life like torso on each. Hermione saw Harry immediately come over to her, ignoring Daphne and the others.

"Gather round here please students. Now, I would like to know how well you know your anatomy." She pointed to various places on the torso, quizzing them on different areas.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing, it was just a bit embarrassing getting changed earlier, there weren't any cubicles." She whispered back. Healer Sana was getting closer to groin area, and people were more hesitant with their answers.

"Hermione you shouldn't worry about things like that. You are beautiful in every way." Harry murmured. A blush crept up her neck.

"Well, it was, nothing like that, just, you know, the, _scars._ They made me feel a bit self conscious is all. It's nothing to worry about."

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger, if you are not going to take this seriously, would you like to leave?" Healer Sana asked.

"Sorry Healer Sana." They said in unison. When she turned away, Harry whispered one last thing,

"Scars are nothing to be ashamed of, it's a show that you fought for those you loved, rather than cowering away to hide."

The rest of the class was fairly simple, each pair was given a table, complete with dummy which was magiked to have some sort of ailment. They had to quickly record all of its vital signs, as well as its symptoms, before using the textbook to find out what it was. Hermione used a useful spell, a variation of _Point Me_ from their fourth year, to find the correct problem page. Harry then went off to get the correct potion from the front desk and while he administered it, Hermione cast the complicated healing spell. However they weren't the first to finish, it was surprisingly Luna and Neville who did. The two pairs compared their tasks while the other groups finished. They didn't have long to wait, before Healer Sana was clapping her hands and congratulating them.

"Excellent, brilliant first time, you all finished before your patients deteriorated. Now, for homework, I'd like you to write a small summary of what you've done and why, use the notes you made today to help you. The textbooks you should have bought by now should also help with keywords and such. I want it done by our next lesson." She dismissed them, and they all went to change before lunch.

An hour later, after lunch, Harry and Hermione headed to their physical auror class. Luna had magical animal session where Hermione was sure she would insist the existence of the Crumple Horned Snorkack. It was the first time they'd been alone since this morning on the staircase, as they made their way to the loft gym that served as their classroom.

"Harry, what happened earlier? I know you said you didn't know, but that was very powerful wandless magic, to levitate yourself without even realising. Has it happened before?" She asked in curiosity.

"I really don't know Hermione. I've done it before, but I don't know how. Like when I caught Teddy from falling out of his cot the other week, I slowed him down before he fell." He seemed baffled.

"I'll have a look in the library when we get home. We could always write to some of our professors and ask. I wonder if wandless magic develops on its own…" She petered off into thought, coming out of it when Harry laughed.

"Sometimes I think you've barely changed. Remember Nicholas Flamel?" They laughed as they pushed open the door, but Hermione's glee soon vanished when she saw a familiar red head disappear into yet more changing rooms to the side.

"Guess Ginny's with us today," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, guess she is." Harry replied nonchalantly. He went off into the men's changing room, and she followed Ginny. Like before, there were no cubicles, just the same bench. Ginny saw Hermione and waved her over.

"Hermione, I'd just like to say I'm really sorry about before, in Diagon Alley," She said in a sickly sweet voice. "You know, _woman's problems_." She said with a wink. She had just pulled on the sports top, and Hermione had to admit, she looked amazingly buxom, and she had noticed, scar free. She couldn't believe she was doing this to herself again today, but then she remembered Harry's words, so similar to her own thoughts. Soon, she too was dressed in the sports gear, and it felt tight against her slender figure. Even with Ginny around, Hermione felt pretty good as it hugged her lithe curves.

They stepped back into the large, carpeted hall, where two instructors now stood. The man and woman were both of Amazonian stature, with broad shoulders and towered above the class. They held Hermione's attention for very little time once she had spotted Harry. She had seen him topless the other night, but now, as the black shirt clung to his abdomen and chest, his veiled body seemed even more alluring. His gaze met her eyes and his shocked face soon turned to one of appreciation. His eyes slid down her body and back up slowly, giving a suggestive wink afterwards. It made her knees tremble. Then she looked beside her; Ginny was stood there. Could that look had been meant for her, not Hermione? She didn't have time to think on it, before the instructors called their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This course will be highly physical; if you do not think you have the will or the stamina, please leave." The deep timbre of the man easily echoed around the cavernous room. When no one moved, the woman continued.

"My name Captain Serugue and my brother is Lieutenant Serugue. You will call us ma'am or sir."

"We shall be covering the physical auror training and your others classes shall cover the magical training."

"Let's begin." They cleared the mats, making them all stand to the side. Hermione was separated from Harry, but she could feel him close by.

"By the end of the next six weeks, you should have increased your general fitness as well as mastered offensive and defensive drills. At the end of the six weeks, we shall test you." The man paused. How were they to be tested? Hermione asked herself.

"Now we will show you some of the basic moves we shall cover over all the lessons and what we shall do today." Alternating, the captain and the lieutenant were the attacker and the defender, displaying several moves and techniques. The ones they would do today included pulling your arms out of a tight grip behind you, a right hook with its block, and round house kick with its block.

First they were set up in lines and did two drills. First the right hook and the round house kick. Several people found themselves falling over, including Ginny, but Hermione found her balance quickly, and was able to return to her regular starting position with ease each time. She enjoyed the flexing of her body, and she could see Harry did almost as well as her.

The next drill was the defensive moves. Blocking the punch was difficult without an actual fist, but Hermione got the general idea of grabbing the wrist, pushing it to the side and leaning away.

The kick block was more difficult as it could come at three different heights so needed three different blocks. Hermione found herself coated in sweat, and looked over to see Harry in a similar condition. Grinning and looking further down the line, it gave Hermione some satisfaction to see Ginny struggling. They then stopped the drills to practise the arm grip

Hermione again paired with Harry, quickly before Ginny made her way over, not missing the girl's pouting face before she paired with a tall blond boy. Lieutenant Serugue cast a protective spell around the hall so the students wouldn't feel any of the pain.

Harry took Hermione's arms first. His hands were loose on her wrists, their heat deliciously burning her skin. His chest was millimetres from her bare back. She could almost feel the possible friction if they moved any closer.

"Ready?" Her murmured close to her shoulder, which promptly broke out in goosebumps. Without responding, she ducked under one of his arms, grabbed his wrist and hand, before twisting his arm back and throwing him to the floor.

"I'd say I was ready." She said smugly, looking down on him as he rolled over.

"That was brilliant Miss Granger," Captain Serugue said as she passed. "Mr Potter, your turn I believe." She stood beside them to watch his attempt.

"Right." He mumbled. He stood and Hermione grabbed his wrists. He performed the same move, but not with the same deadly accuracy as Hermione had. She managed to land on her feet, in a semi-crouch.

"Very good."

By then it was the end of the lesson and the end of the day.

"I would like you all to consider taking extra exercise outside of class so you'll be able to perform some of the more difficult techniques later in the course. You are dismissed."

As they left the hall, Harry asked,

"Have a shower back home? I'm starving." They were pretty sweaty, but the thrill of the lesson was fresh in their minds and they didn't care.

"That was so good; I can't wait until next time!" Hermione said excitedly. A small part of her brain said it was because of how good Harry looked, but it was also the excitement of being good and enjoying something other than books.

"Yeah, you were a pro, your balance was amazing! You'll have to show me how you do that la-"

"Hey guys! That was so difficult, don't you think? I kept falling over, but my partner was pretty patient." Ginny had skipped over. Hermione tried not to grind her teeth. She just didn't buy her nice-girl act. It didn't fit with the fan-girl personality.

"Hermione was brilliant, weren't you? She'll be Shaolin monk soon enough!" Harry said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Hermione liked the feel of it there, his hand easily encircling her waist.

"Really? Did you read a how to or something? Only joking," She added when she saw Harry's face. "Right, I'm going to have shower, what about you two?" She already had her thumb under her top, revealing her pale flesh. Harry didn't even glance down.

"Nah, we're going head home to have something to eat first. See you Ginny." They headed away, leaving Ginny to go alone to the showers.

"Wait, let me a least do a freshening charm first." Hermione said, unwillingly extracting herself from Harry's embrace. She waved her wand over the two of them, leaving behind a sweet, clean scent.

"It will do until we get home." She said. With s smile, Harry took her slender hand in his. It felt just as good as it had in Diagon Alley. When they reached the apparition point, he pulled her close and wrapped his other arm around her. They apparated into Grimmald Place's back garden like that and proceeded to take a hot steamy shower after eating. In separate bathrooms.

**AN** ~ Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that. I didn't go into too much detail about the lessons, did I? I won't be doing it again unless people want to here more about codes and curse breaking, potions or charms (the other ones they're doing). I did some research on the fight scenes, if you copy **Aikido Basics: Wrist Lock Twist: Aikido Sankyo Rear Wrist Grab Defense** and copy it into youtube, you can see the video of how it's done (yes, I know defence is spelt wrong)

Love xGSGx


	8. Addiction and Betrayal

**Addiction and Betrayal **

**AN~ Okay, I'm begging you not to kill me. I completely lost my mojo for this story and every time I sat down to write, NOTHING came. So as a bribe to spare my life and as a reward for being patient and not sending hate mail, I'm going to upload TWO more chapters instead. Includes angst from our lovers, and more revealing of Ginny's plan. I really do love you all, I'm sorry for not writing sooner. Please enjoy xxxx**

The next few weeks went very quickly for Hermione. The classes filled most of her time, and Harry took up the rest. They went running together in the mornings for the auror class, went to classes and often went out to the park for walks, sometimes with Teddy, mostly just themselves. They even went out to dinner a couple of times to some local hideaways, both magical and Muggle. They hadn't exactly been dates but Hermione had loved them all the same. Harry would take her to her bedroom door, gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek before going to his own room. Hermione couldn't see how life could be any better. Of course things couldn't stay brilliant. Something had to screw it up.

Hermione and Harry were in their fifth week of the course, and Hermione couldn't believe how much she had learnt in such a short space of time. The healing classes had been extraordinary, they had been moving on to real patients now, and Healer Sana was showing them how to re-grow skin, as long it wasn't too thick; class three burns from Blast Ended Skrewts; then in the auror classes, Hermione was the best in the spells side of things and unsurprisingly, Harry excelled her in the physical classes. However, he may have been more skilful, but Hermione was faster. In their mock duels during class, they were often the last couple fighting having not been able to bring each other down. They weren't being soft with each other either. Hermione was sure that without the safety charms, they both would have been bloody and bruised. Often their fights ended, to their instructors dismay, in laughter, as neither could penetrate the other's guards or blocks.

Today, however, Hermione's Advanced Charms class had been dismissed to revise for their coming test; her class had finished the syllabus in record time, so they had one week for theory revision and practical tests. Hermione had been in the extensive library, which covered two miles square under the Ministry, for the past half an hour and was sick of staring at the textbooks around her for once. She tapped three of the books to return them to their shelves and checked out the two smaller books. She decided to look for Harry, who she knew had a free period at this time. She'd head to the gym first; it had been where he was usually at this time. However, Harry was not in the gym, though several other men and women were.

"Hey, are you looking for Potter?" asked a guy on a rowing machine. He was in their auror classes and Hermione vaguely remembered his name was Kye.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he headed out of here about half an hour ago with this hot red head. Said something about Quidditch." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay, thanks." She quickly left the gym, biting her lip. Should she go down there? She couldn't play herself, and she didn't want to just sit on the sidelines this time, however good Harry looked on a broom. She sighed. She'd let Harry have some time to himself, they'd been together constantly over the past weeks. Instead she headed to one of the enchanted courtyards, made to look like a summer garden all year round. It was even open to a sky, and when Hermione opened the arched wooden door, the warm summer sunshine felt like bliss on her cool skin. She set herself up on the small ornate fountain, with a statue of Eros, silver streams pouring delicately out of the tip of his arrow. She dipped her hand into the cool water, contrasting to the balmy sunshine. Hermione tried to tell herself to relax and not be so jealous. Ginny seemed to have matured now, and wasn't so obsessed with Harry, but she couldn't help but wish it was her with Harry, not Ginny. She felt a frown tug at her mouth. She still didn't trust Ginny, Hermione was so sure she was up to something. She wanted to protect Harry from whatever she was bound to be cooking up, but at the same time, she didn't want to seem overbearing. Hermione groaned and lay down on the edge of the fountain, closing her eyes. This whole love thing was so difficult. She tried to push her mind to other things, but each one circled back to Harry. Before she realised it, the rest of the hour had passed, and a small, chiming bell sounded. She lazily stood, enjoying the last warm rays before heading to her next class, Cryptic Codes and Breaking Them, with the one and only Bill Weasley as their teacher. With Fleur at an advanced stage in her pregnancy now, he had taken up a teaching job at the Ministry to be close to home, just in case. With a small smile to herself, she left the courtyard and back into the dreary corridors.

Just as she came to a corner, she heard a giggling and a light, masculine laugh, which she knew only to be Harry's. Peeking round she saw Ginny flash a radiant smile before swishing off, back towards the Quidditch area. Hermione swallowed and came around the corner.

"Hey Harry." She said casually. She noticed his brow was damp and his t-shirt, damply clung to him.

"Oh, hey Hermione. I was just playing Quidditch with Ron and Ginny in one of their frees. Might be a good way to spend this hour in the next few weeks, considering you've got a lesson then."

"I didn't have one today. We had to revise for the test coming up." She let Harry hold the door open for her into the empty classroom.

"Really? If I'd known, I would have helped you revise."

"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't have wanted to drag you away from the fun." Something in her tone must have given away her jealously, as Harry wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and pulled her close to his warm body.

"Harry, I appreciate the gesture, but you stink a little." Hermione said pushing him back with a grin. He mocked pouted before pulling out his wand performing the same spell Hermione often did after their physical auror classes.

"Better?" He asked holding out his arms.

"Yes, I should think so." Instead of going back to him, she perched herself on the edge of a desk. Officially, it was still break, so they could be guaranteed some alone time. Harry stepped towards her, placing his hands on either sides of her thighs. He wasn't even touching her and Hermione could feel her skin already flush in response to his proximity.

"'Mione, I know the last few weeks have been different for us, but you have to know, this is what I've wanted for a while. Not Ginny. Just…this." He rested his forehead against her hers, his deep emerald eyes transfixing her. His eyes flickered down to her mouth as her lips parted to speak, but the look in his eyes when they returned to her own washed all thoughts away. The pure intensity of his eyes alone caused goosebumps to raise on her skin, and there was a delicious tightening sensation near her navel.

"Harry…" Hermione murmured, his breath hot on her lips. Once again however, fate had other plans. The door pushed open, and in walked Bill. Luckily, he came in looking down at some papers, allowing Harry's superfast seeker skills, to put himself on a nearby desk. Looking up, Hermione and Harry, were a respectable distant away, but Hermione was sure that their grins would have given have given them away.

"Hey guys, take a seat." His smile and his voice told Hermione that Bill had known exactly what they had been up to. Some of their other classmates also filed in, until everyone was in.

"Right guys," As he spoke, writing appeared on the small blackboard at his side. "Today, we'll be covering advanced disillusionment, covering all senses; sight, smell, sound, touch and even taste. Pair up and we'll begin."

It was later that evening, after dinner, that Hermione was lounging on her window seat, watching the blustery winds outside Grimmald Place, the curtain hiding her from sight. It was finally the weekend, but with only one week left of the course, the teachers were piling them with homework. Hermione was attempting to concentrate on her revision of the finer details of the Animagi. But the way the wind tumbled the leafs around outside was too distracting for Hermione. She sighed rubbing her head. Everything was distracting these days. In a way, she felt like one of the leaves outside. Tumultuous emotions rocked around inside her, chaos and confusion reigning supreme. It was all Harry's fault, she decided. It was him who stirred up these emotions inside her, these wild feelings that she had become addicted to. She knew it was unhealthy, but she couldn't keep Harry from her mind, she wanted to be near him, to see him, to touch him, to taste him…Hermione blushed, and clenched her hands in frustration. She must keep a hold of herself, not lose herself in the flow of passion, however strong it was. An unbidden smile came to lips. It was too difficult to not give into the temptation especially after what Harry had said this afternoon in the classroom. He wanted _her_. Unbelievable as it was, Hermione knew and recognised the lust in his eyes and was sure the same reflected from hers. She wondered if her love for him had been so clearly displayed as well.

It was while she let her head fall back and her eyes close in an attempt to calm the excitement inside her, to forget the exhilaration of his touch when she heard the murmurs of two voices outside the library, growing louder when they entered. It was Harry and Sirius.

"Well Harry, it doesn't look like you've gotten very far with her." Sirius said, a strange combination of sympathy and arrogance in his voice.

"I'm trying. She keeps pulling back, or someone else interferes." Harry sounded exasperated. Hermione kept as still and alert as she could. Was it possible that they were talking about her?

"Well, your father would be proud of you for your gentle approaches, but I'm sure as hell not. Where's that Gryffindor courage? Just go ahead and take her. She's waiting for you." Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"How? I'm not as experienced as you, or as successful and confident as my dad."

"There's always Remus's meek response, but he only landed the girl a year or so ago." Hermione thought he was being a little crass now. Because Remus was a werewolf, he probably hadn't been intimate with anyone apart from Tonks.

"I'm _not _waiting that long. I've just got to have her Sirius. It's getting unbearable." She could hear the strain in Harry's voice, but she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She prayed to Merlin that they weren't talking about what she thought they were.

"Well, start out with a romantic dinner, the candles, somewhere private, where you can relax, and see where it goes. You might get lucky." Hermione had to hold in an incredulous gasp at this point. Surely Harry was going to disagree with his godfather about her, please let him, please…

"I guess you're right. I can't go like this much more." Hermione's eyes squeezed shut, blocking the escape of tears down her cheeks.

"Hey, a man has needs, doesn't he?" At this point, Hermione silently apparated to her room. She cast several locking and silencing charms at the door, before she let the first sob erupt from her chest. All the warm, enthralling feelings from earlier were gone now, replaced with hurt, disgust, and the excruciating ache of being betrayed. Her best friend, the person she trusted most in the world, who she had watched grow into the admirable and trustworthy man he was today. And all he saw her was, was as a, a… she couldn't even think it, but the doubt sown from the encounter with Ginny grew and blossomed into gruesome vines, tendrils of poison wrapping around her soul and heart. All the repressed feelings of not being good enough, of just being the book worm friend from her school years swelled up to drown her in pain and wretchedness.

The night crept on, the inky blackness from outside creeping into the room, fiends to aid her broken heart. Hermione didn't rise to light the room, she merely lay against a wall, letting the tears cascade down her face. How could she have allowed her self to fall in love? With Harry Potter no less, a man who could have any number of beautiful women, married or not. What would he have wanted of her? It was obvious now looking at it, but a niggling voice at the back of her mind screamed at her to think of Harry could think of doing such a thing, let alone carrying it out. However, the mess of her broken heart refused to listen.

And so the smartest witch of her generation let go of reason and let chaos and pain sweep her off to nightmarish lands, where monsters ripped apart her soul.

It was worse that night. The dream that had plagued her for months, all the way back to the cold days in the tent, just after Ron had left. The build up of worry and anxiety grew into thoughts and dreams of Harry leaving too, leaving her and their impossible quest.

This time was no different. She was in the typical colourless grey dreamscape where she normally was with just Harry there. He looked at her with critical eyes.

"Why would I want you, when I could have them?" Then it changed. Figures formed out of the grey mist that swirled around them, of beautiful faceless women draping themselves upon him, stroking spidery hands up and down his body. Then a more solid figure formed, with hair of flame and eyes of hate.

"I'm am more perfect for him then you could ever imagine. We _belong_ together. He the hero of the war, me the damsel in distress. Harry Potter is _mine_ Granger, I will have him. You cannot stop me. So lucky you're close to madness, from burying yourself in books no doubt, for me to creep into your dreams. So easily tormented aren't you?" Ginny had draped herself across Harry, his waiting arms now enveloping her.

Hermione bolted upright with aching muscles and sore, puffy eyes. She was where she had been before, still leaning against the wall and her bookshelves. She hurt everywhere, both inside and out. She crawled over to her bed after checking her spells were still intact. Looking at her bedside clock, she saw it was half past four. Not even morning light reached her yet. She lit and lamp and pulled herself onto her bed. What was she going to do? She certainly couldn't stay here. Her hands shook as she pushed her unruly hair away from her face. She tried not to let her thoughts linger on her dream, instead she stood and set to work. She wasn't completely conscious of what she was doing, but before she had realised it, her trunk was out and half her belongings were miniaturised and packed. Yes, that was it. She'd go back to her parents, to her home. She swallowed the lump in her throat at that. Grimmald Place had become her home over the past month or so. Or maybe that had more to do with the people, or _person_ in it. It no longer matter. Hermione was going to run, she only had to face Harry for one more week. She could survive that, she _knew _she could be strong enough. But all she wanted right now was the comfort of her mum's arms and dad's words. Even the thought soothed her. But only a little. With a few more waves of her wand, everything she needed was packed. She took a deep breath and walked over to the mirror, just in case someone saw her. She almost recoiled from the sight. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, and even she could still see the pain radiating from them. Her face was sallow with purple shadows under her eyes. With the help of magic and a few of her magical make up products she owned, she almost passed as decent. She tried a smile, but her eyes were still hollow. It wouldn't fool anyone, but Hermione would just have to count on the earliness of the morning to hide her.

She looked at the wall covered with wizard photos. Every space was filled with some picture or another. Harry had the exact same on one of his walls. However there was something different about each of them. She didn't pause to check, she didn't want to see Harry's smiling face.

After leaving a small note on her bed that she had gone to visit her parents after a sudden bout of homesickness, she levitated her trunk and removed the spells from her door. She then cast some of disillusionment charms and enchantments she had learnt the previous day. After a few attempts, Hermione was sure she was fully hidden before she opened the door and hurried down to the front door. She turned back and saw Kreacher looking at her from the kitchen at the end of the hallway. Her face tight with anxiety, she left without a word.

**Right quickly onto the next one xGSGx**


	9. Ice and Flame Poisons

**Ice and Flame Poisons **

**AN~ Okay, three different POV's in this, but it should be pretty clear who's who; it's all separated. So, hopefully, I've appeased you, and you're not going to kill me, and I can have a little break until writing the next one.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, as upsetting as it is, I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even own bonds in Harry Potter. That'd be cool. If it existed. **

It hadn't been as bad as Hermione thought it would be, facing her parents. They had of course immediately known something was wrong, when she had let herself in at the back and calling out, before crawling into to bed with them. It had been a childish thing to do, but it was exactly what Hermione needed right now. Her mother had immediately sent her bemused husband to get hot chocolate and coffee, while Hermione had curled up to her side and told her the whole thing.

"Hermione dear, are you sure? Harry seems like such a nice boy, can't there have been some misunderstanding? I'm sure if you talk to-"

"Mum, it might be like that, but I'm not ready to face him, not like this." The comforting smell of her mother's camomile perfume soothed and eased Hermione's troubled thoughts.

"My little lioness, where's your courage?" Her mother asked softly into her daughter's hair, rubbing calming circles on her shoulders. Hermione didn't answer, merely nestled a little closer to her mother's warmth. Before her father had even returned with the warm drinks, Hermione was deeply asleep.

She awoke in her parents' bed, but neither of them were to be found. However the relaxing smell of mother's perfume was still close by; one of her jumpers was around a pillow and was close to Hermione's face. She stayed still trying to keep her mind blank.

"Hermione, sweetheart? Do you want me to bring something up to eat? It's half past eleven." Her father's sonorous voice was soft as he peeked around the door.

"That'd be great Dad. I'll come down."

"No, I don't think so. I'm under strict instructions from your mother for you to stay right where you are." He disappeared back downstairs. Hermione leant back on the soft cushions, her aching muscles now feeling more rested. Her mind felt otherwise. It was already racing through last night's events, picking them apart. With a grimace, she tried to shut down her mind, and thought of other things, like what she was going to do the rest of the weekend, the homework she had to get done, going to the Ministry next- no, dangerous thoughts. Focus on how you'd like to spend time with your parents. Safe thoughts.

What did happen was this. Once Hermione had breakfast, showered and dressed, she and her parents went for a afternoon walk down a nearby canal. They found a little pub where they had some drinks and Hermione caught up on her parents' trivial news. All the while though, she could feel the dark, forbidding presence of thoughts she rather not think. She hoped the façade of calmness fooled her parents but, she wasn't sure. They were her parents after all.

She slept in her own bed that night, after taking a sleeping draught, which made sure of a dreamless night.

The next day was Sunday, and she helped her parents cook a delicious roast with all the trimmings, without magic. It reminded her of when she was small, her father peeling vegetables, her mother coating the chicken in her special 'roast recipe sauce' and Hermione generally getting in the way. Her aunt and little cousins even came round, and she was glad of their distractions. The small children loved Hermione and she loved them just as dearly. Whiling away an afternoon playing with them was blissful. However, it also meant time passed quickly. It was soon evening and it was just Hermione and her parents again. It was times like this that Hermione had wished for siblings, someone to take the spotlight off her, so she wasn't under constant scrutiny. She prepared herself whilst doing the washing up by hand, for the talk that awaited her in the sitting room.

She could tell as soon as she sat down what they would say, but she let them say it, instead of second guessing them.

"Hermione, you return to your studies tomorrow, right?" Her dad asked, sipping his red wine.

"Yes." She focused on the steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"And you'll see Harry?"

"Probably. He's in most of my classes." She saw the look between her parents.

"Hermione we want you to know, we are always on your side for everything and anything." Her mother said, reaching out to clasp her knee affectionately.

"But?" Hermione asked. Her parents looked puzzled.

"There isn't a 'but' Hermione, you're our daughter." Hermione felt a little confused herself. There was always a but with her parents. She also felt very relieved to know she had someone backing her, making sure if she fell, they'd be there to catch her, as they had been the day before.

"Thank you. Gives me a little more courage about tomorrow."

"You can deal with it. You always were a tough little thing." Her father said fondly.

"That's why you're a Gryffindor sweetheart. You have the heart of a lion." Hermione didn't miss the double edged meaning in her mother's words; her mother was a true Ravenclaw, Muggle or not. Lions were loyal to their pride, they kept each other safe, even after arguments. Hermione knew her mother was rightly referring to Harry; it didn't mean she had to admit it aloud however. Gryffindors were also famed for their stubbornness.

Harry was quiet on Monday morning. Even the antics of Teddy weren't cheering him up. Hermione had disappeared to her parents' house and had asked for a few days to be alone with them. She hadn't even said goodbye. Harry was worried and was determined that if she wasn't in class today, he would go over there to see what was wrong.

Sirius came in, rushing as usual, but Harry ignored him. He had done since he'd given his godfather a black eye in the library for being so rude about Hermione, how she'd be a way to satisfy his 'needs'. Sirius had left him to boil about it, which probably wasn't a good thing. Luckily for him however, Harry's mind was elsewhere as he picked at his toast.

"Harry you're going to be late if you keep that up." Tonks said as she charmed the dishes to clean themselves in soap suds.

"Do you think she'll be there Tonks?" Harry asked, unmoving.

"Harry hun, she Hermione. Of course she'll be there. You guys can have a chat, and see what's wrong. You're a good person, Harry, I know you'll do the right thing, to see Hermione happy." After ruffling his hair and telling to move his butt, she left with Teddy for work. Feeling light hearted, Harry abandoned his toast, pulled on his coat and headed for the door.

A few hours later, Harry defiantly knew something was wrong. Hermione barely looked at him, barely spoke to him, only saying she had suddenly really missed her parents and needed to see them. Harry knew it was only a half-truth, but he could tell it wouldn't be a good idea to push for anymore. In most of their classes that day, Hermione did her best to pair with someone else, but sometimes it was unavoidable that they would end up together. One such class was the physical auror class. They were doing a mock tournament today in preparation for their final assessment and in the last round, Harry was against Hermione. The safety wards were still up, but they had been purposefully lowered in strength so the students could learn to take the softer hits and continue to fight.

The rest of the class stood on the sidelines, watching in anticipation. Hermione had gained more points, so she had earned the right to move first. She was still at the moment, facing down, and her posture loose. Harry on the other hand, was as tense as stone. He couldn't hurt Hermione in a million years, but her sudden disappearance to her parents, and the ignoring him during the day had pained him. The light in her eyes, her laugh, her smile, were sometimes the only things that kept him going on his darker days. And now she wouldn't smile, or even look at him. Harry felt like a plant withering without the nourishment of the sun.

Hermione's move took him by surprise. The look in her eyes was worse than the well aimed kick to his abdomen, the elbow to his nose. Her eyes were steel like cold, their brown depths frozen up. Locking him out. He could barely formulate a defence before she wiped his feet from under him, knocking him to the ground and stunning him. Harry's vision came into focus just as Hermione's hand sliced towards his neck.

"Granger!" A harsh voice barked, halting her hand millimetres from his skin. Harry blinked as warm blood from his nose ran over his cheek. The wall in Hermione's eyes vanished, as pain, longing, hurt and anger filled them in a confused mix. He barely had time to comprehend them all before she jumped back as Lieutenant Serugue leant over Harry.

"You okay Potter?"

"Yes fine." Harry croaked. It was a lie. He barely noticed the pain in his face and stomach as he stood. The pain in his heart however was almost overwhelming. He staggered from it, and he let the lieutenant catch him.

"Lets get you to some healers."

"I'm fine, I'm just…stunned." Harry mumbled. Words didn't matter all that much right now. He didn't know why, but Hermione hated him.

Ginny watched concernedly on the sidelines as Harry staggered off on the arm of the lieutenant. Hermione was still stood in the middle of mat, staring after Harry before walking briskly through them all to the changing rooms. Murmurs followed her, but Ginny stayed silent, keeping her face blank.

Soon though as she changed, she allowed herself a smile. The Legilimency break in through Hermione's dreams at the weekend had proved very rewarding indeed. The next stage of her plan was ready and waiting. Hermione's attack on Harry had made things a lot easier for her too. After pulling on her last boot and grabbing her bag, she quickly headed for the healers bay.

Just as she suspected, Harry sat on a white bed, just a mediwitch left him. He looked as if his whole world had just collapsed. She would soon change that.

"Harry?" She asked tentatively, creeping closer to him.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking blankly at her.

"Well, I came to check on you…I thought Hermione would be here already actually." She saw his face drop even further, if that were possible. She would soon mend those wounds, just as a good future wife should.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I noticed things weren't quite right between you, I shouldn't have mentioned her." She looked down, appearing shamefaced.

"No, it's okay Ginny. It was very…thoughtful of you to check on me." He went quiet again.

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking…what happened?" She shuffled a little closer.

"I have no idea." She could hear the genuine pain in his voice, even if he hid it in his eyes. _Hmm, this might be harder than I planned,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, why don't we go have something to eat? I don't have anymore training sessions this afternoon, and I'm sure we could we get you a doctors note or something," She put on her most persuasive smile. "We'll even have it at my house if you want, more private if you'd like." It was a lie that she didn't have any training sessions, but she wouldn't need a job at all once she married the famous, _rich_ Harry Potter.

"Sounds…good."

"Think you can manage a little smile at least? For me?" It was shaky, but he defiantly smiled. She held out her hand.

"Come on Harry, you look like you're about to pass out."

Soon enough, she had Harry sat down at her kitchen table with a hearty meal of steak, vegetables with Mrs Weasley's famous apple crumble for dessert. Ginny herself, had a smaller meal of rice and peppers, with very little else. She needed to keep her figure.

"Gin', that was great. I'd say you're as good as your mum now." Harry said once he'd finished, a slight smile on his face.

"Can I get you a drink? Some butterbeer?" He nodded, and went straight over to cupboards to grab one. Her eyes caught the small dark book stashed at the back. The miracle book had saved her life, and was the key to her plan. A plan that was about to be fulfilled, a dream about to come true.

"Here you go." She said sweetly as she watched Harry gulp down half the bottle.

"Thanks for doing this Ginny. I really appreciate it." He said a much more genuine smile on his face now. And it was directed at her. She was filled with the satisfaction that soon, that smile would be hers alone. She watched in eagerness as Harry finished the bottle.

"Ahh, that's better." He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of a bug. The tasteless Dizzying Potion was working.

"Or maybe not."

"Oh, Harry, maybe you've got a concussion! Oh the stupidness of me, we shouldn't have let you drink that!" She said, making sure to add panic to her voice to make it sound convincing.

"Really the mediwitch didn't mention…"

"Harry, I'm absolutely sure. Here, go lie down on my bed, I'll get the medicine. I'm sure I've got some concussion potion, I've definitely got some that'll get the alcohol out of your system."

"Okay, if you say so." He stood shakily and headed for her room.

Ginny's hands shook in anticipation. Her time had finally come. She took a vial from her freezer and one from the fire place where it had been hidden in the ashes. The vials didn't react to temperature, so they didn't hurt her hands. Soon, he would be hers forever.

She hurried into her room to find Harry propped up. It was a lovely sight, even with his clothes on.

"Here, drink this cold one first. It illuminates all traces of alcohol in your system." He drank it without question; the regular Alcohol Cleansing Potion was just as cold.

"And this one, it means you can sleep safely, even with a concussion. Careful though, it's hot." Just as doting as a wife should be. The scalding potion went down just has easily as the first, though Harry grimaced a little. It was then that he began to slump over, dropping the vial onto the floor, where it rolled under the bed.

"Ginny…" He asked sluggishly.

"Sleep Harry, sleep. When you wake everything will be perfect." His eyes drifted shut with a contented sigh. Ginny felt the triumph well up inside her. She had won. Harry Potter was hers.

**Hope you enjoyed it xGSGx**


	10. Author's Note

Right this is just an AN, to let you know this is isn't the end of the story guys, CHILL OUT. There's still loads of stuff to come so relax. Remember; yes Ginny is evil, but you're forgetting Hermione is a KICKASS witch who could beat her to a pulp. There's a reason its called 12 Ways, there's gonna be like 12 chapters and an epilogue. SO please don't hate me.


	11. Dreams and Nightmares Come to Life

**Dreams and Nightmares Come to Life **

**AN~ For those of you who didn't see the AN before this, Ginny getting Harry wasn't the end of the story. On the last chapter I will literally write "THE END". Okay? I meant I was going to have a break before writing the next chapter. (Just a hint, I don't like unhappy endings like that). So more angst confusion and kickass Hermione to go. Someone said they didn't want lemon, but some people do, so I'll try and be tasteful if there is any such scene like that, or if I mention the foresaid subject. Sorry again if I was misleading with what I said before. It was half one in the morning when I finished, I wasn't concentrating 100%. **

**Oh, and most of this was HORRID to write. I felt sick. **

Harry could not remember the last time he felt this good. He was lying in a soft bed, with eyes closed, and absolutely nothing hurt. He looked over to the bedside clock. It was early evening now, it'd been a only an hour or so since he had lost consciousness. He supposed it was a side affect from the concussion.

"Harry?" A small voice, that filled him with love, whispered from the doorway. He looked to the door, and saw the beautiful witch who he would spend the rest of his life with, standing in the doorway. He smiled and held out her hand for her to come in. She danced in and Harry pulled his fiancée into his arms. She giggled lightly and the sound was like heaven for Harry. She smelt of fresh roses as he gently kissed her alabaster neck. His hands gripped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you Harry. We'll always be together, won't we?" She asked, her brown eyes looking deep into his. The fluttering of a memory stirred in his mind, but he pushed it down, concentrating on the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Always Ginny. For now and forever."

Later, Harry found himself topless, making some snacks for them to eat. He felt a little sad that soon he would have to return to Grimmald Place, even though he wished to stay here. He'd have to though, all his homework was there. Being with Ginny seemed more important than work right now though. Maybe he should join the Quidditch course instead. They had a few more weeks training before it would finish. Just as he was thinking which team he would like to play for, Ginny walked in, completely distracting him. She was in a very short white towel, revealing most of her long, pale legs. Her wet, vibrant hair cascaded down her shoulders. Harry's mouth went dry at the sight.

"Ready for another round?" She asked roguishly. Harry found his voice.

"That sounds great, but we have to eat some time. You can go get dressed while I finish up here." He turned his eyes away and quickly plated up small dishes of food he'd found in her fridge and cupboard. He was just sitting down himself when Ginny reappeared, clothed not much differently from before. Her hair was now silky and dry, reflecting the candle light. She was covered with a short silk nighty, with lace trimmings. She looked good enough to eat. Harry gulped.

"Shall we eat?"

It didn't last long, but before Harry had even cleared the plates, Ginny had backed him up against a counter, attacking his neck with her mouth. As his hands went to her petite waist, he felt the same attack of déjà vu. Something his brain was telling him he'd forgotten. He started to feel a little sick even. He pushed Ginny away from him, gasping slightly. She looked hurt.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this?" Ginny asked, pouting.

"Yeah, I do, it's just…" Harry spluttered.

"What?" She asked insistently.

"I just still feel sick is all. It's nothing to do with you. Maybe I'm having an allergic reaction to the soap in your bathroom or something…" Her face turned sympathetic at once, but Harry didn't miss the look anger that briefly flared in her eyes. He didn't mention it though.

"Let's get you to bed, hmm? A nice, relaxing massage should do you wonders." Harry let himself be lead back to the bedroom, but not before setting the plates to wash themselves with a flick of his wand.

"Here, you lie down on your front sweetling." Harry tried not to gag on the petname, but squashed it with the thought _She's just being loving is all_.

Soon her hands were caressing his back, working out the knots and strains. It was just as relaxing as she had promised and Harry could feel himself beginning to doze off.

"Harry, I'm so glad I'm yours. I wouldn't want to belong to any other man as glorious as you." Her simpering tone made Harry a little uncomfortable but as he was getting a massage, he let her continue.

"We can spend the rest of our lives together, just as it always should have been. No one can ever pull us apart again." Harry said nothing feigning sleep. He knew he loved her, and she loved him, she always had done, but this was just a little weird. Her hands soon stopped their movements and he felt her lips kiss their way up his spine. Then by his ear, she whispered,

"Sweet dreams, Man-Who-Triumphed." The light went out, and Harry felt Ginny climb into bed beside him and curl up close. The last thing he saw in his mind's eye before he fell into an uneasy sleep, was Hermione's disapproving face.

Hermione had run out of the lesson that afternoon, grabbed her bag and without even changing, apparated into her parents back garden. It was lucky they lived out in a detached house as her usually stealthy arrival was this time punctuated with a loud bang. She heard her father shriek from inside and the sound of breaking china before she opened the back door.

"Hermione-"

He didn't get the chance to finish as Hermione raced up the stairs and into her room, before throwing herself onto her bed. She breathed hard and fast, trying to keep the angry tears at bay. Not only had it hurt to see Harry, but his innocent behaviour, thinking that he had done nothing wrong, had infuriated her. How could he be so ignorant of his callous behaviour?!

She rolled over onto her back to try and collect her thoughts. With a flick of her wand, the scent of honeysuckle and jasmine filled the room, scents Hermione hoped would help her relax. It worked slightly but Hermione now felt a tensing in her gut. Thinking it just to be anxiety, she ignored it, and brought out her secret stash of cookie dough ice cream, enchanted to keep cold wherever it was. She was just digging in when her dad came into the room.

"I guess seeing Harry today wasn't so good." He said sympathetically, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"How'd you guess?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hermione, you just burst in like a harpy from hell. Not to mention you're eating the emergency ice cream." He said with a chuckle.

"Did you try to talk to him or something?" He asked softly.

"No, I think I broke his nose and gave him a concussion." Hermione said dolefully.

"Hermione! You were meant to talk to him calmly, not attack the fellow. He's probably even more confused now."

"It was in the defence class, I had to hit him. They brought the wards down a little, otherwise he would have been fine." She said with a bitter tone. Part of her regretted causing him harm, but after what he had said, she felt she had every right hitting him at least once.

"He doesn't even realise how much he hurt me."

"Hermione, the boy's not a mindreader. Besides, you said you left just as Sirius said that god awful thing, how do you know how Harry reacted? He might of defended your honour."

"I suppose you're right, as usual." She said with a reluctant smile.

"Why don't you head over to Grimmal-"

"I'm no caving in that easily, he can come to me!"

"Hermione, sweetie, if he takes that approach too, you're going to end up nowhere. He may feel he's done nothing wrong, and that you should apologise for ignoring him. Are you going to let your stubbornness get in the way of your friendship?" Hermione bit her lip.

"No, I guess not. I'll go over later, when he'll be home. Maybe I'll go to Ron's first, see if he has any suggestions."

"See, there's always a way. So why don't you put away the ice cream and save it for a real emergency?"

"Thanks Dad." She kissed his cheek and took his advice, stashing the ice cream back in the cupboard.

Once her dad had left, she took a nice long shower, which eased the tension out of her muscles and washed away the sweat and grime from the auror classes that day. Then after dressing, and shouting goodbye to her dad, she apparated from the garden to the Burrow.

On arrival, Hermione felt the familiar contradiction of emotions that were tied to the Burrow. She had always enjoyed the homely feeling, but the overbearing Molly Weasley had always made it feel a little claustrophobic. Not to mention how she wanted one big happy family, with Hermione with Ron and Harry with Ginny. At least she had (or so she had seemed) to resign herself to have Luna as a one day daughter in law and Harry and Hermione as friends of the family.

With a deep breath she strode towards the Weasley home. She knocked on the brass knocker and heard its stifled announcement of _Hermione Granger is at the door_. She had barely waited a few seconds when Ron pulled open the door, still in his Quidditch clothes and a large sandwich in one hand.

"Hermione!" He gave her a tight one armed hug and pulled her into the house.

"It's nice to see you too Ron." She said smiling.

"Come to the kitchen, I've just made a pile of food."

"You made it yourself?" She asked in mock astonishment.

"Always the tone of surprise." He said with grin, making her laugh.

Soon they were sat down in the homely kitchen around the large oaken table, digging into sandwiches.

"So where is everyone? It seems unusually quiet." Hermione asked as she finished her chicken mayonnaise sandwich.

"Well," He said, swallowing a mouthful, "Mum's just popped over to visit Ginny about something, Dad is still at work, and Luna is helping her dad with the Quibbler this afternoon." It seemed strange, that now there were very few people living in the Burrow; George lived in the flat above his jokeshop, Percy was in a house in London with Penelope, Bill with Fleur at Shell Cottage, and Charlie still abroad. Ginny didn't really count as living away from home as her mother was constantly visiting her 'precious princess'.

"So what brings you here?" Ron asked when he'd polished off the last morsel.

"Well…it's kind of about me and Harry." She said, shifting uncomfortably on her seat.

"Oh? Have you had an argument or something? " He asked in concern.

"Well, it's just I overheard him talking about me in a way that I didn't exactly feel comfortable with, and then I sort of beat the crap out of him today. In defence class mind you." She quickly added.

"You sure you heard him right? Harry's not the kind of guy to be rude about someone, especially someone like you."

"Yes I'm sure. I can't see what else he could have been talking about."

"What _was_ he talking about?"

"I'd rather not say. Look, I just came over for some advice. I'd like to talk to him, but I'm not sure how. I don't really fancy going back to Grimmald Place."

"Weren't you there before?" He asked in confusion.

"No, I er, I've moved back in my parents for the moment." Ron was quiet.

"Well-" He didn't finish his sentence as Mrs Weasley had just come in.

"Oh, hello Hermione dear, I didn't expect to see you here!" She exclaimed, as she pulled off her coat and hung it up. She came over and embraced Hermione, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mum, nice to see you too." Ron said grinning. She just rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, Hermione can I get you anything?"

"No, its fine Molly, Ron's been a very good host." Hermione said with a smile.

"Good boy." She said, kissing his head, before whipping out her wand to begin on dinner.

"How's Ginny?" Ron asked. Hermione wished they could go somewhere to talk in private, but she patiently waited.

"Oh, she's fine, just popped over to check on her cupboards and such. Said she was expecting company tonight but she didn't say who. Quite mysterious she was, I think it might be a love interest from that Quidditch course."

"Good on her for getting over Harry, took her bloody long enough." Ron said, leaning back on his chair.

"Language Ronald. It was quite sweet when she was younger, but lately it's been a bit disconcerting." Molly said with a frown.

"Um, Ron, can we go outside?" Hermione asked in the lull of conversation.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah." He followed Hermione out into the cold garden, away from Molly's prying ears.

"So you were saying?" Hermione asked rubbing her arms. Maybe the garden hadn't been such a good idea.

"Well, I think you should go and talk to him, as soon as possible really. He probably confused as hell why you've ignored him. Tell you what, why don't you owl him first?"

"That'd be great, I'll have to go to Diagon Alley to use the postal service-"

"Or you could use Evelyn, Luna's owl. She's hear at the minute actually, and she'll be a lot faster than Pig."

"Are you sure Luna wouldn't mind?" Hermione asked, now stamping her feet to keep warm.

"Nah, she'd understand."

So, soon enough, back inside, Evelyn had a small note addressed to Harry and was soaring off into the gloom to find him. Hermione and Ron chatted about how their courses were going, what'd they'd been up to, and before long, Evelyn had returned, the same note still attached.

"That's strange, she can normally find anyone." Ron said in confusion.

"Where do you think he'd be?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well, he can't be in any of the regular places, otherwise she'd have found him."

"So he's in a place we wouldn't expect him to be?"

"Maybe, unless, he's not himself, or there's charms to stop us finding him. Don't know why it'd be either of those."

A sudden thought crossed Hermione's mind, reminding her of Molly's earlier news.

"Ron, you don't think he could be…" He saw the look on her face and immediately cottoned on.

"Nah, he wouldn't go there!...Would he?" Even Ron seemed unsure.

"We could always ask…" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yeah, she may have seen him as he left the Ministry today." They went to the living room and over to the fireplace where Ron proceeded to throw some green dust shout "Flat 3B, Yew Road!" Instead of turning the typical green, the fire turned dark red and announced, "I am sorry, but the fireplace you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later."

"What? I'm her brother, she can't lock me out." Ron said indignantly.

"Ron, I don't like the feel of this. I'm going over." And before he could stop her, she had left the house and apparated out of the garden.

She reappeared in a dark street, night having now fallen. Hermione raced across the quiet road and up the steps of the Victorian terrace. Buzzing Ginny's flat number, Hermione hoped Ginny would have gotten over her bitterness to talk to her. To her surprise there was no voice demanding who she was, the door simply opened with a another buzz. Hermione pushed open the large door and found herself in a hallway, with no lift, but several flights of stairs.

Hermione was glad of the running she'd been doing recently, as it helped propel her up the stairs with little effort and arrive and Ginny's door only a little out of breath.

She went to knock, but the door opened to reveal Ginny, clad only in a men's shirt.

"Oh, hello Hermione." She said sweetly.

"Er, hi Ginny. Sorry, I'm not intruding, am I?" Hermione asked gesturing down at her attire.

"Oh, no of course not! Come on in."

"No, its fi-" Ginny ignored her stammering protests and pulled her in.

"So, would you like a drink or something?" Ginny asked, heading for the kitchen.

"No thank you, I just came to ask if you'd seen Harry."

"Harry?" She asked and turned in surprise.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione felt the tension return to her stomach tenfold.

"Why, I have actually."

"Oh. Where is he then?" Hermione wasn't sure she actually wanted to know the answer.

"I'm right here." Hermione spun round to see a topless Harry with ruffled hair, standing in the bedroom doorway. He skin looked sallow and tight and his eyes looked wide and feverishly bright. She was lost for words for a moment, before Ginny stepped into her eye line and straight into Harry's arms. It was Hermione's nightmare all over again, only this time, she wasn't asleep. Her heart nearly broke when Harry smiled lovingly at Ginny and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He looked back to her.

"Did you need something Hermione? Or can my fiancée and I get back to bed?" He asked.

"Your…fiancée?" Hermione stammered.

"Yes, Hermione, we're in love. We always have been, we were destined to be together. Me the girl who waited and Harry, the Man-Who-Triumphed. We thought, why wait?" Ginny said coyly. Hermione barely registered the sound of rain begin to thunder on the windows.

"H-Harry?" Hermione asked, her lips trembling.

"What's wrong?" He seemed genuinely confused. "Ginny and I belong together. We will have the perfect life. I love her." The words seemed automatic, but Hermione could hear his belief behind them.

"N-no, you can't…" She could barely speak now, her throat seemed to of closed up.

"Maybe you should go Hermione," Ginny said softly. "No one likes a sore loser."

With that, Hermione tore out of the flat. Her legs shook so hard she had to grip onto the banister for support. She ripped open the door and disappeared into the rain.

**Yes, more Hermione angst, but I really like writing it. I don't want Hermione to be like, 'Oh, it's the end of the world, he doesn't like me' but it's the reaffirmation of her childhood fears of no one wanting her, thinking she was just about being smart, like in the books. Hermione thought that Harry wanted her and nearly loved her, something she has never had before, and so to have it torn away like that by GINNY is going to hurt her a lot. **

**If there's anyone confused, the two different POV's happen at the same time pretty much. Hermione get's to Ginny's flat a while after Harry's massage. **

**xGSGx **

**PS, Yes there is another chapter after this one, and I think another one after that.**


	12. The Poisoned Heart, Act 1

**The Poisoned Heart, Act 1**

**AN~ So here is the beginning of the end. The 'climax' of the story. I'd put down any questions you have now so I'll make sure to get them in the next chapter if I can. I'm sure I've planned to answer all the questions I've posed to my very faithful audience. I quite enjoyed writing this one, I've had it in my head for a while, but I think I'll enjoy the next one more. ****Oh and **_**Spartan Ninja**_**, hold the attack. Please. And any other attacks I may receive for this. I'll even bribe you with web cookies with cream like Oreos, or even a fanfiction in dedication to you or SOMETHING. Just let me live to write the next chapter. ****So without further ado, I give you, **_**The Poisoned Heart, Act 1**_

Harry slipped quietly into Grimmald Place, shaking the rain from his hair. He had come to collect some of his things and tell his family he was finally moving out.

"Hello?" He called out. It was the weekend, so there was a fair chance someone would be home. It was then that Tonks came down the corridor, but when she saw Harry her face dropped. Harry felt surprised at her response, but he had to move fast to get back to Ginny. It had been two weeks since he had gotten together with Ginny and it seemed he wanted, no _needed_ to be with her more and more. Every time he was away from her, he'd get this aching feeling in his chest.

"Oh, it's you." Harry frowned at her cool response.

"I er, just came to talk to everyone about something. Are they here?" He asked tentatively He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but he figured he'd better play it safe.

"They're in the kitchen." She didn't move.

"Well, can I see them?" He asked impatiently. The cramps in his chest were getting worse.

"I don't think you should. We're all a little disappointed in you at the moment and I'm sure you can understand why."

"What? What have I done?" Harry asked in bemusement.

"Oh come on Harry, you're not that thick! Its about Ginny you stupid boy" She said in exasperation.

"Who is it dear?" Remus was now at her side, and as he clocked Harry, his face turned to solemn stone.

"Oh."

"Seriously, what have you guys got against me and Ginny? We love each other, okay! We going to get married and have a family whether you like it not." He said angrily. He was starting to perspire slightly.

"I never imagined you to be so fickle Harry." Said a quiet voice from behind him. He turned and saw Sirius looking forlornly at him from the stairs.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Harry, how could you do this to her?" Sirius asked, disappointment ringing in his words.

"We want to be together, I said that already. She's not too young, I'm not-"

"I'm not talking about Ginny, you fool!" He bellowed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Look," he said in a slightly more composed tone, "I know I egged you a little about a 'man's needs' and you gave me a right whack for it. Now you've gone and broken the poor girl's heart." Harry was confused. Ginny's heart wasn't broken. That he was sure of. Right now though, he had to get his stuff and get back to her.

"Look, I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I just came to grab some things." He quickly rushed up the stairs, pushing past his godfather, as the ache in his chest increased. Once in his room his slammed the door shut, leaving them standing in the hallway. He didn't miss Sirius shaking his head in regret. What did they have against Ginny? He thought angrily. Maybe they thought she wasn't good enough, perhaps. Well, they'd show them. They were going to be the perfect couple. Just as he was packing his bag, his eye caught on the wall, where all the pictures were. From this distance he could tell something was different about them, but he wasn't sure what. Leaving his half packed bag, he wandered over to the wall to investigate. There was something missing from some of them…in fact it was all of them. Well, he thought, there I am, though I'm wondering around a lot, like I'm looking for something…his thoughts died off there, when one excruciating thought ripped through his mind. A mirror image of pain cleaved through his chest and he collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain. It broke over him wave after wave of agonising torment until his vision began to black out. In one strangled cry, he gasped one word.

"Hermione." She had walked out of every single picture. Convulsions overtook his body, his limbs banging erratically on the floor, like some kind of fit. Tears poured down his face as he struggled to breathe. There was a roaring in his ears and he could feel the wetness of blood trickle from them. It was like the lifting of the fog, like in the tragedies when the hero realised his faults before his death. Just before he blacked out, he saw Sirius run into the room; he almost heard his muffled shouts. His only thought was though, as he lost consciousness, was 'What have I done?' before blackness enveloped him. The pain didn't abate, but his soul slowly receded deep into a deep, dark, crevasse.

The one week had felt like a lifetime. The steady routine of day to day had helped. She could tell her parents were worried, but she had merely thrown herself into her work like she always did. She had excelled in every one of her classes, but Hermione Granger did not care. In the healing class, when they were operating under a timer, she had come in a sixth of a second after Luna. In her auror classes, she had wiped the floor with her opponent. Her magical duel partner had spent the night at St. Mungos. She had broken the complex set of codes in record time. Her charmwork had even amazed Professor Flitwick, who had overseen the practical exam. She had been given an award certificate for her high passes in the courses, but she hadn't even hung it up, merely flung it the magazine rack. Hermione Granger did not care.

It had helped not seeing his or his girlfriend's faces. They had not made one reappearance, something she was eternally gratefully. People asked her daily if she was alright, but she could barely stand the pity in there eyes and brushed them off fiercely. She didn't give a damn for their sympathies, the bitter reminders that yet again she was not good enough. Now, however, with it over, Hermione felt herself at a loss of what do to. Instead, she went house hunting. She could barely stand the looks of worry between her parents any longer. She was just visiting one at the beginning of the week.

"So nice to meet you Miss Granger." Said the Muggle estate agent. They were on the edge of the Forest of Dean, and were walking down a small lane.

"Well, I know you wanted something small, something isolated and with a small garden, but here of course you have whole of the Forest to wander it…" Hermione let the woman prattle on, feeling the twinge of something that might have been eagerness to see the little cottage. She wasn't used to feeling much these days.

"So what do you think?" The estate agent asked. It was a very small, two story building made of white brick and even had a thatched roof. There was even trailing honeysuckle up the walls and a petite little garden.

"It's lovely." Hermione said after a pause.

"Let's go inside shall we?" The tour took all of five minutes, with only a miniature sitting room with connecting galley kitchen and a small bathroom and bedroom upstairs. Hermione could already feel herself liking this place. She'd didn't even have to bring much with her as the placed was fully furnished. She may do a little magic in the sitting room to fit all her books, like the Ministry cars that had taken them to King's Cross Station one year.

"So Miss Granger? Having seen the property and the rental price, what-"

"I'll take it. It's exactly what I need."

"Of course, let me get the paperwork sorted for you Miss Granger..."

Which is how Hermione found herself mere days later, as the weekend rolled around again. With the aid of magic, it hadn't taken long for her too move in. She had just taken her parents the two or so miles home via side-apparation so they hadn't had to worry about driving. She sat on her 'new' old, raggedy sofa and flicked through some of the job proposals she had received on finishing the scholarship. There were around a hundred and fifty and Hermione was determined to go through each and everyone meticulously. However, she was only halfway through the first one, a Magical Creature Law Enforcement position, when an uneasy tingling raised the hairs all over her. She shivered. The rain pounded on her windows, but she had the small log fire going. She stood, dropping the papers on the sofa, before making her way into the kitchen. A warming brew was sure to help. To avoid her thoughts drifting to more unpleasant thoughts, she ran over in her mind the pros and cons of what she had read so far. She filled a mug with water and a teabag and with a jab of her wand, the water was boiling. She sighed looking out the kitchen window at the deluge of water outside.

Hermione felt a jolt run through her as she sipped at her green tea. It shook her so hard, she dropped the cup and a sense of overpowering dread swept over her. She didn't even feel the scalding liquid seep over her toes. Her breathes came quick and fast, and soon she was grasping the countertop beside her, hyperventilating. Surges of panic and distress washed over her, she quickly felt like she was drowning. Just as she began to catch her breath and wipe the unexpected tears from her eyes, there was a rapid banging at her door. It began to announce, _Ronal-_ but she didn't give it chance to finish as she sprinted over to the door and wrenched it over. Ron did indeed stand on her little porch, his face white and pinched.

"Who?" Hermione demanded. The strange phenomena threatened to rise as she simultaneously said with Ron,

"Harry." Ron gulped.

"Hermione, I know you're angry, but you have to come to St Mungos. It looks like he's dying."

Hermione's heart pounded as she and Ron apparated into the pouring rain in the street where Purge and Dowse Ltd hid the hospital. Nobody noticed them as they ran through the apparently boarded up shop window and reappeared dry and warm in St Mungos waiting room. Hermione bounded up the receptionist, past the other waiting wizards and barked,

"Harry Potter, which floor?" The receptionist looked fairly startled, but stuttered

"T-third Floor." Hermione was off just as Ron reached her side. She pounded up the stairs, leaving him behind several times. There was another reception on the third floor where she saw Luna waiting, her face tight.

"Hermione, you're here!" Luna said thankfully.

"Where else would I be?" She asked breathlessly. Luna took her hand and Ron's too as he had finally caught up.

"This way, he's in the intensive care unit." Luna led them down several corridors, and Hermione heard the meaningless chatter of patients and Healers as they passed. Soon though, the three were outside Harry's room, in an ante-corridor where Sirius, Tonks, Teddy, Remus, Arthur, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Fleur _and _a snoozing Victorie were already waiting sat down. Hermione assumed Ginny was inside with him. It didn't explain Molly's absence though. Remus stood with relief when he saw her. He said nothing, merely enfolded her in his arms. Sirius hadn't moved, merely sat with his head in his hands. Hermione stepped back, and sucked in a shaky breath.

"How bad?" She dreading asking, but she had to.

"Very." Remus said, drawing her away from the others. Ron had enfolded Luna in his arms, and Tonks was rubbing her son and Sirius's backs.

"Do they know what's wrong?" She asked in whisper.

"Yes, he's been poisoned, but they can't find out by what. He's still critical, on a knife's edge, but he's as stable as he could be right now." He said quietly.

"Right. Can I see him? I suppose not…she's in there with him?" Hermione asked. Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Well, Hermione dear, by 'she' you mean Ginny I suppose?" Hermione nodded in confusion.

He seemed hesitant to tell her. "Hermione, Ginny's disappeared. No one can find her." Hermione tried to keep her composure.

"And she was the last to see him?" She asked stiffly.

"No, me, Tonks and Sirius saw him last, but that doesn't matter. The Healers say the toxins from the poison have been in his blood for nearly two weeks…"

"That was when…" Hermione uttered, but she couldn't finish it. Instead she said, "Does it make it worse having had it longer in his system? Surely there were signs? Could any poison stay in his system that long without killing him? Why-"

"Hermione," Remus interrupted. "Breathe."

"Remus, if you hadn't noticed, there's more important things to be considering!" She cried, startling Teddy. Hermione clutched her head, screwing her eyes up to prevent the fall of tears.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, breathing deeply.

"It's alright." Remus said, rubbing her shoulder. Hermione composed herself and looked up.

"You have to admit how suspicious it is that Ginny has just happened to disappeared." She pointed out, still trying to steady her breathing.

"Well, yes, but even Molly doesn't-"

"I don't care. _I'm_ going to find her."

"Hermione, we don't know she did anything." Tonks said from the seats.

"It doesn't matter, she'll know something, he's been practically living with her for the past two weeks." She saw the group exchange looks between them, aside from Sirius who only now looked up. His face was drawn and haggard, almost like when he had first escaped from Azkaban.

"You heard us that night, in the library, that's why you left, isn't it?" His question seemed irrelevant right now, but given his current state, Hermione answered.

"Yes, but it doesn't mat-"

"He told me he loved you. He was desperate to be with you, for you to love him back. He hit me after I said that thing about 'men's needs' which I'm sure you heard." Hermione said nothing, her voice caught in her throat.

"It doesn't matter now Sirius. I'm going to find Ginny and then I'll come back." As she left, she kissed Teddy's head. "Sorry for scaring you sweetie." His hair turned to a bushy mess and he smiled so she assumed she was forgiven. She looked back at them all at the corridor doorway.

"Let me know if he changes." They all nodded. And with that she headed downstairs to the apparation point.

She checked Ginny's flat first. She broke the lock and switched off the security alarm. Of course Ginny wasn't here, so Hermione remained calm, and searched the flat, but found nothing except two odd vials. Both were empty, but contrasted greatly in temperature. One felt like ice and the other like hot iron. They didn't hurt her skin, but Hermione slipped them into her pocket. Finding nothing else, she headed to the Burrow via the Floo.

She stepped out into the kitchen where Molly yelped in surprise.

"Hermione dear, I thought you'd be at the hospital." She said in a shaky tone.

"I'm surprised you're not." Hermione said coldly.

"Well, I'm needed here, to er, to be at base camp." She recovered fast, Hermione thought to herself.

"Funny how the rest of camp is waiting at the hospital." Hermione saw two half full mugs on the table. Hermione turned to look around the room to examine the rest of the room.

"Do you have a visitor?" She asked with her back to Molly.

"Oh, just my friend, er, Betty, from the village." She floundered. Hermione turned back to face Molly with a cold stare.

"Molly, all the people who live in the village are Muggle. You're not friends with anyone who lives in the village. And there is only one person in existence that would use a hand painted "Harry Potter Fan Club" mug. I know she's here Molly." Molly remained silent, but her eyes darted around Hermione. She quickly spun around to see Ginny stood at the base of the stairs, her wand aimed directly between Hermione's eyes, a look of mad triumph in her eyes.

**I hate reading them, but I LOVE writing cliffhangers. I know it's not a play, but I just preferred this being an Act, rather than a Part. I hope you liked it, I'll update it when I can, I'm going back to 6****th**** Form on Monday, but I'm hoping they'll be nice to us homework wise in the first week…Yeah right, and Snape looked good in that vulture hat and Ginny isn't a fangirl at **_**all**_**. They'll be cruel, but I'll try not to be and update soon, especially after THAT ending. *cackle*. **


	13. The Poisoned Heart, Act 2

**The Poisoned Heart, Act 2**

**AN ~ Okay, I am several times over sorry for how late I am. I went back to school and I haven't had time to breath, let alone write. I'm also sorry that this chapter is one of the longest I've written, but I just couldn't cut any out and I didn't want to put it in another chapter. I really hope you enjoy it though. **

Hermione stood her ground, but pure disbelief and amazement coursed through her. Ginny's face was resolute and firm, but Hermione still couldn't quite believe it. _She_ was pointing a wand at _Hermione Jane Granger_, after nearly _killing_ Harry. Angry sparks began to fizz around Hermione's hands, before ricocheting harmlessly to the floor.

"Ginny, you can't actually b-" She began incredulously, before Ginny cut her off.

"You shouldn't have interfered you stupid little know it all! He was mine, _all_ mine, at school, before you had to go and drug him during that little _expedition _of yours! It's your fault he's like this!" She said, positively spitting like a cat.

"Don't be so stupid! You're the one who's killing him! Now, tell me what you did, or Harry is going to die!" Hermione cried fiercely.

"No! I would never hurt Harry, I love him!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny, tell me what you did, or I will personally drag you kicking and screaming to tell Sirius and the rest of Harry's family why you MURDERED him!" Hermione could feel the rage begin to boil up inside of her now.

"Harry has no family except for me! We were going to be married, we were going to have children!" He protests were getting weaker.

"You arrogant, self absorbed cow! You know nothing of what family is to Harry, what he really wants, what he's even like!" Little gusts began to eddy around the room, building up to surges of wind, rattling various objects around the room. Ginny looked around fearfully, but kept her wand trained on Hermione.

"We love each other, I love him, and it has only ever-"

"No Ginny, you do not love him! You don't do this to someone you love!"

"We belong together!"

"You only want to be with him because of his fame! You love the fame Ginny, not Harry. I will not let you HURT HIM!" Small fires were now haphazardly lighting and extinguishing around the room, leaving behind blackened singes. Hermione's fury was escalating higher at the petty girl's obstinacy and pig headed attitude. She strode towards Ginny, reaching for her wand. Seeing her movement, Ginny yelled

"Confrigo!" shooting a jet of fire towards Hermione. She simply cast a shield, and the spell bounced off and into the setting room, lighting up the sofa. With a flick of her wand, Hermione quenched the fire.

"Don't think you can beat me Ginevra Weasley." Hermione said in dangerously low voice. Ginny's face paled at her tone.

"I am deadly serious. Tell me what you did to him." Hermione advanced, pressing Ginny back into the hallway. With a whimper, she dashed up the stairs.

"Don't think you can get away so easily! Glisseo!" The stairs automatically turned into a long chute, bringing Ginny sliding down to Hermione's feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew into Hermione's hand, and she pointed them both directly at Ginny.

"Tell me. Now." Hermione said to the quivering girl on the floor. She mumbled a feeble "I'm not telling you." before Hermione thought _Levicorpus_, upending her into the air.

"Put me down bit-"

"I'm getting impatient Ginny, and Harry's doesn't have much time left. Tell me." Hermione said firmly. Her wand arm shook as she continued to point it at Ginny.

"I-if you let me down, I'll tell you." Ginny gulped. Hermione eyed her suspiciously, but released Ginny, dumping her unceremoniously on the floor. Ginny's eyes glared at her own wand in Hermione's hand.

"Don't even think about it." Hermione said, seeing the look. "Tell me now Ginny." Her anger had simmered down beneath surface now and the air was calm, but it was all Hermione could do to keep it that way.

"There's a book."

"Go on."

"I found it on the day at Diagon Alley, where Borgin and Burkes used to be. There were some spells and potions in it that would help Harry realise that he really did love me. Unfortunately," she said, gritting her teeth, "It reacted badly to the massive doses of amortentia you were giving him-"

"I was not drugging him! I am sick and tired of hearing that argument, that it can be the only possible reason Harry would want to be around me!" Hermione said fiercely, indigo sparks shooting both wands. Ginny's eyes darted to the wands and back to Hermione's face.

"My wand, it-" She started.

"Oh for heaven's sake, tell me where the book is!" Hermione yelled.

"It's in my room, okay?!" Ginny said in surrender.

"Where in your room?" Hermione said icily. "Show me." With a wave of her hand, the stairs returned to normal. "And don't even think of apparating, you don't want to think of how badly splinched you'll be when I'm still holding on to your arm." Hermione said threateningly. With a grimace, Ginny got to her feet, and reluctantly made her way up the stairs. Hermione stayed close behind her. Soon, they were at Ginny's door.

As soon as she'd come into the room, she nonverbally tried to accio the book, but with no success. Who knew what else was protecting it. With a scowl, Ginny reached under her bed and pulled out a box wrapped complex patterns of ribbons of various colours.

"I'll need my wand." Ginny said with contempt. Hermione tossed it to her, keeping her own trained on the girl's back. Ginny tapped the box, but nothing happened. She tried again, harder this time, but to no avail. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Diffindo." She murmured, flicking her wrist at the box, severing all of the ribbons. Pushing Ginny aside, she knelt beside the box and opened it herself. Inside was a demure little black book, its tattered cover ripped at the seams. Just as Ginny tried to get up, Hermione grabbed a firm hold on her arm.

"Which page?" She asked firmly. Ginny reluctantly took the book from her and opened the correct page.

"This one." She handed the book back, looking contemptuously into her lap. Hermione looked at the page, and saw she could vaguely translate the ancient runes on the page. She looked back to Ginny.

"I suppose I should thank you, but quite honestly, I'm not feeling that generous." Hermione said wrathfully. She stood and summoned her patronus. "Ginny Weasley is currently at the residence of the Burrow. I will be at the hospital shortly." She then sent it to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What makes you think I'm going to stay here?" Ginny demanded, rising to stand.

Hermione didn't even deign her with an answer. She merely summoned ropes from her wand to wrap around Ginny and stupefied her.

"I'm coming Harry. Just hold on." She murmured before apparating out of the room back to the hospital.

Once there, Hermione was explaining what she had deciphered from the runes to the rest of Harry's family. They were sat in ante-room to Harry's around a table. Bill had taken Fleur home to rest, and Tonks had gone home to put Teddy to bed.

"In short, Harry has been administered two potions that have been declared illegal for over two hundred years. One was a very high dosage of an earlier form of amortentia with has much stronger effects. This was coupled with a form of the Imperio curse, said over the potion with a statement of how you want the person to love you, sort of like a love-slave potion. The second potion was a dependence potion, meaning Harry would have felt sick anytime he was away from…her. I can't figure out what triggered the adverse reaction, I thought it might be something like he realised he didn't love her or something."

"'Course he didn't love her, he loved-" Sirius began but Hermione interrupted him.

"_That_'s beside the point right now. I have managed to translate the antidote and that's where you come in Neville." Hermione said to the tall boy who sat next to Ron.

"Sure, anything." He said readily.

"The cure is something called the Red Dawn Flower. Have you heard of it?" Hermione's heart dropped as Neville's face clouded over.

"Yes, but I think you'll have some problems getting it. There are very few in existence and they're not the easiest to reach." Hermione bit her lip but took a steadying breath.

"We can do it, this is Harry. Look how much he's done for us. Going to some far off land to claim a little flower which will save his life is something I would do a million times over if I had to." She said with determination.

"So, Neville, where is this flower?" Remus asked.

"Well, it grows on the bases of the Himalayas. But that's not all. Hermione, once you pick it, it will only stay alive for a few hours before it disintegrates. You can't apparate that far and there isn't time to set up a Portkey." He said gravely. Hermione knew that he meant Harry didn't have any time.

"Well what else can we do?" Hermione cried in distress, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"I think the Thestrals would help." Luna said from Ron's other side. Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Could they go that far? I mean we wouldn't be able to stop on the way back if the flower's as fragile as you say…" The gears and cogs of Hermione's mind whirred and clicked, thinking of what they'd need, how long it take, who'd be going…

"Yes, I'm sure they could if you packed plenty of meat and conveyed the sense of urgency." Her tone was positive and it helped calm Hermione's fractious mind.

"Right. So we need to decide whose going, how we're going to get the Thestrals, and...how much time we have." She said the last part quietly, but there was no avoiding the fact. They didn't have time.

"Luna, Ron can I count on you cover the Thestral problem? Good. Neville I'm going to need all the information you've got on that plant. We also need some sort of rapid messaging that will be faster than owls and Patronus' but will work on St Mungo's. George, Arthur, can I count on you for that? Good." Once they had left, the room seemed all that much quieter. Hermione's mind and heart on the other hand were anything but. She sat with shaking legs and rested her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. She could do this for Harry. For Harry. Harry. Sobs began to wrack her body and she felt someone's comforting arms envelop her. Sirius.

"Shh, Hermione, we can do this. We can-"

"What if we can't?!" She stood up and began to pace, despite the lightheadedness she was feeling. "These poisons have been in Harry for two weeks. By any rate he shouldn't have lasted this long, and now we have to get to the Himalayas to find a tiny plant that dies within hours. Then we've actually got to get it back here before it disintegrates." She gulped in air, trying not to hyperventilate. She had to be the calm one, the one with all the answers, the one-

"Hermione sit down." Remus ordered. She fell into one of the seats obediently.

"Are you sure you should be one of the ones going?" Sirius asked.

"I can't sit around just waiting for someone to get back."

"What do you think the rest of us will be doing?" He asked sharply. She took in one deep breath.

"I know. But I need someone to be here, people to be here around Harry, people I can trust. Who better than you two, the closest thing he's known to a father? You being here means I know he's safe and can concentrate on getting that flower. I'll need Neville to come with me to make sure we get the right one and transport it properly. As for anyone else, it depends on how many Thestrals Luna can dig up."

No sooner than two hours later, three Thestrals were stood in a back courtyard of St Mungos. There were also three packs enchanted to magically expand. Packed were provisions for the Thestrals, warm clothing and some food for Neville, Luna and Hermione who would be taking the trip. Luna had already spoken with them about the urgency of the flight, and they were already beating their wings in anticipation. They looked less fragile than any Thestrals that Hermione had seen before. When she broached the question to Luna, she replied,

"They're stallions; they're much stronger than the females. Typical sexual dimorphism really." She said, trying to bring a smile to Hermione's stone like face. The corners of her mouth titled, but she couldn't manage a real one.

George then explained to Hermione the modified mobile they could use to keep in touch.

"Me and Dad tinkered with some of the components to make them compatible with magic and so it'll receive a signal wherever you are; it won't get disrupted by any of St. Mungos magical borders."

"Thank you, this is perfect. Who knows, maybe they'll work at Hogwarts, and you'll be set for life with that market," Hermione said dryly. She turned to Luna and Neville who were making their own goodbyes.

"Luna, Neville, we should get going." Hermione was impatient for movement. Luna had been the obvious choice for the third Thestral she had found, due her expertise with them and her skills as a Healer. They both mounted their steeds and Hermione turned to Sirius who had come to wave them off.

"We'll back as fast as we can." She said, as he enfolded her in tight hug. Before she could pull away, he said,

"Hermione he loves you, you know he does. Just remember that when things get tough out there." She pulled back, eyes averted from his.

"You should get inside before you freeze." She added quietly as she mounted her steed. "But thank you." Then, with a kick of her heels, her Thestral's monumental wings tore the air, as did Neville's and Luna. Within seconds, the little courtyard was smaller than the tip of her little finger. The air was even colder up here, and Hermione was glad of her gloves. The roaring of the wind made it impossible to speak and she could barely see the other's through her streaming eyes.

The Thestrals wings were black blurs, and they were accompanied by constant thudding as they pushed against the sky. By the time they were halfway, Hermione was sure she would never hear again.

They landed for a pit stop at Konur, a small magical town in Turkey. It was early evening but the sun was already dipping beneath the horizon. Luna, the girl that she was, could speak Turkish, and took it upon herself to briefly introduce themselves to the town's residents and ask for a little water for their steeds. Some looked on in confusion but Hermione recognised the look of understanding that passed over the faces of those who saw the Thestrals.

When Luna was out of sight, fetching the supplies, Hermione and Neville set up a brief camp. Hermione had been determined not to stop and reset at all, but the stallions needed a respite after their lightening speed flight.

"Neville, tell me about this flower." She said sitting down at the small but warm blue fire she had conjured.

"Well, in Herbology terms, it's one of the rarest plants in record. There used to be many more of them, but they didn't seem to like the adapting climate. They prefer the cold, dry conditions of the mountains. As I said earlier, once you take them from the ground, the die within hours."

"But we have the box with the suspension charm on it. Surely that will help?" Hermione asked, running her numb hands through her hair.

"A little, but the plant is also a sentient creature, it will know when you've take it from its home. But Hermione there's something else…"

_Of course,_ Hermione thought bitterly to herself, _there's always something else, especially when we're trying to save Harry._

"What is it?" She asked resignedly.

"This plant can't be picked by just anyone, for any reason. Because of it's consciousness, it decides whether or not your cause is worth it's death."

"Right, then we'll have to convince it. Do we have to offer something, something to appease it?"

"I'm not too sure. I'm sorry Hermione, but for such a powerful plant, there isn't much written about it. Many herbologists have tried to study it, but none of the flowers decided that it was worth being pulled up just for research. They just curled up and died instantly when they were forcibly uprooted."

"Well, it tells us one thing."

"What?"

"They're proud; we're not going to be able to fool it to coming with us. All we can do is be honest about what's happened, how good a person Harry is."

Neville nodded in agreement and they sat in silence until Luna returned. Then after the briefest of rests they were back on the Thestrals and flying into the endless night that descended around them.

As Hermione's panic rose, she thought she felt their pace increase. Maybe it was her imagination. In any case, within two more hours, they had reached the Himalayas. In the cold moonlight, the snow of the peaks was incandescent and pure. They alighted at the bottom, where the Thestrals legs shook with the journey's strain. Neville knew exactly where the flower was and with a telescope Hermione could see a small withered plant.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as she stowed it away and took Neville's hand. The plan was to apparate and Neville was still useless. It was incredibly dangerous, but what choice did they have? They were running out of time. Back in London, Harry's vital signs were beginning to fall.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three." Hermione's breath was ripped from her in the few seconds of being pulled through a rubber tube. She gasped as they landed, teetering on the very edge of twenty foot drop. Up close, the flower looked even more withered and dead; it was about a foot tall, and was a mottled grey. Hermione stood before it, with shaking hands. How do you ask a plant to die for someone?

"Um, hello?" She asked. No response. She looked to Neville, but he just shrugged.

"We need your help. Out friend has been poisoned and not even a bezoar will save him. Will you help us?" Hermione expected silence again and was shocked when the plant seemed to shake itself; it closed flower head raised to face her.

"Your friend is just another human, why should I care?"

"He, he, he is the kindest, most good hearted person I know. He has sacrificed so much for the lives and happiness of others. He's saved the wizarding world more times I can count. He's my best friend, and I would die for him myself if I knew it would save him." Hermione pleaded.

"Why should I give you my life to save another's? A wizard hero has nothing to do with the welfare of my brethren."

"Please," Hermione begged, as she knelt in the frost bitten earth when no plant could conceivably survive.

"Good qualities of those I cannot see are nothing to me. You must prove that you yourself are worth saving him and whether he is worth saving."

"Of course he is worth saving! He has sacrificed himself so many times for the good of others regardless of whether or not it will get him killed!"

"Sacrifice is something I know a great deal of, as-"

"You can know nothing of sacrifice as you still sit there amongst dead earth whilst you still live." Hermione thought she may have pushed the plant too far as silence was all she received. After minutes of tense silence, the withered plant responded.

"Come back at the dawn and shed your life blood. Then I will consider if your worth outweighs my own." Hermione tensed.

"We don't have time, he is dying now, you-" Neville took her arm and pulled her up.

"Hermione, this is our only chance to save Harry. Dawn is only about half an hour away, we can wait." Although it nearly killed her to leave, Hermione nodded and took them down the mountain to explain to Luna what had happened.

"Hermione, this doesn't sound good. Your life blood?" Her voice was concerned and her normally dreamy eyes were piecing.

"Luna, what other choice do we have?" Hermione said in anguish.

"Hermione, you could die!"

"I don't care! When the sun rises, I'm going back up and I'll die if I have too." She said angrily. They sat in uneasy silence as light began to piece the horizon. Hermione apparated up the ledge again.

Once again, she knelt before the plant. And she began to speak.

"Ever since I met Harry, I knew, deep down, that there would come a time where I would gladly sacrifice anything to save him." As she began to speak, the flower's petal's began to unfurl. She fervently continued.

"I thought I had, especially on the Horcux hunt when I thought I lost my parents. I thought I was going to die. I thought Harry would die, and for a while I thought he had. I felt like I had let him down, after all the times he had saved me, in more ways than one, I had failed him in the one time he needed me. Then, when he opened his eyes, then, when death was so close to all of us, I had never been happier. His heart was beating and he was alive.

"Now I have the chance to pay back my best friend, the boy I have seen grow into a man, who has never let me down. The man I love. Tell me, what do you want, that will make to agree to save him?" By now the flower was fully bloomed into wide blossom, but it was still a deathly grey. It now spoke again.

"You have won me over. But I still must ask you something else. I have no life in me as yet, so you must give me life, to remove me from this earth. One drop of your heart's blood, one tear of agony and I shall be yours to save your love. Press your heart against the thorn at my base." Hermione's eyes darted down to the point that she had not noticed before. It was sharper than any blade she had seen, and as long as her smallest finger. She gulped.

"For Harry." She lay down beside the plant and pulled aside her layers. The cold air was bitingly cold against her skin, but the point of the thorn was sharper still. With a cry, she pushed herself against it. The pain was unbearable, but the thought of Harry kept her going. One ice cold tear ran down her face and dripped onto the now blood red blossom.

"I am yours and you may pluck me from the ground."

All Hermione could feel was the ice cold splinter buried in her chest. Memories flashed before her eyes in quick succession, one blurring into the next. Then, it stopped on Harry's face, just before she left. Pale, eyes closed, vital signs flashing at medium risk. Harry was going to die if she didn't get this flower. With titan strength, she reached out and pulled the flower out from the ground, the thorn pulling painfully from her chest. For a moment, she thought her heart may have followed it, but then a bright warmth spread over her sternum. Looking down, there was only a small white line over her heart, no sign of blood. The flower however seemed to have been infused with it, the petals now a vibrant scarlet that delicately fanned over one another. Within their velvety depths however, she could see glimmering flecks of gold.

The flower gave its final, faded words.

"Good luck…"

******VERY IMPORTANT I NEED FEEDBACK******

**Right, I'm planning on another chapter, I THINK, which may be an epilogue. Your thoughts would be useful. Should the next chapter be the epilogue or should I have another chapter and then the epilgoue? **

**xGSGx**

**PS, for anyone who recognised the story of Oscar Wilde's I put in, I don't own that either. **


	14. Tribulations and Trials

**Tribulations and Trials**

**AN ~ Can I just say how sorry I am? I know it's been a while and it's almost at the end now and I felt really bad for leaving this story for so long. I've just been applying for university and making sure I picked the right courses, going to open days and loads of other stuff have just eaten up my time. I will start the epilogue pronto. Without further ado, the final chapter of**_**12 Ways to Woo a Witch**_ **is here.**

Hermione's hands shook as she lay on the rocky ledge before reality kicked in. With cold fumbling hands, she pulled out the gilded glass box with the suspension charm on it. She gently eased the flower into it, where it hovered in mid air, before locking the lid down.

"Thank you." She whispered, before apparating down the slope to Luna and Neville. One of the stallions was already on his feet, snorting in agitation. Luna's face was a look of relief as she handed Hermione the reins.

"You'll need these for the way back, we fed him dragon blood. It'll make him a lot faster and a lot stronger. He'll burn up faster though, but you'll be close enough to apparate then." Neville grunted as he held down the thrashing beast as Luna passed her leathery reins. Hermione clambered on, not easy considering how much the Thestral's wings were flapping already. To protect her precious cargo, she stowed the small box safe inside an inner pocket of her jacket. As soon as Luna and Neville released him, Hermione quickly grabbed the reins and it was good thing she did. Her friends' wishes of good luck were lost in the sudden storm of wind. If she thought they were going fast before it was nothing in comparison to the white knuckled ride now. She gripped tightly with her knees and pressed as close as she could to the Thestral's back to avoid to getting swept off by the force of the wind.

The journey back was faster than Hermione could have imagined. The ground below them had moved so fast it was merely a blur, indistinguishable from lakes to rocky crags, and the wind had shrieked so forcefully in her ears she couldn't even hear the rapid beating of the blurs of wings on either side of her.

What had taken several hours to only get half way was now, at breakneck speed, only took one to get the entire way back. Soon, when the Thestral's head began to sag and wings began to beat half heartedly, she spotted a place them to land.

"See that park there? If we land there, there'll be plenty of space for you to hide." London spread out beneath her as the gloomy depths of Hyde Park beckoned. They coasted down on the grassy plain with a nearby copse of oak trees.

"Go rest, and thank you." She placed a gentle kiss on the panting creature's bow, which gave her soft nudge. Needing no further encouragement, Hermione sped away.

She was only two miles away from St Mungo's, and at this time of night she could easily afford to apparate.

Just before she did however, she checked the flower. She could already see it being to wilt and one of its petals lay suspended in the air beside it. Her stomach churned in panic as a vision of a deathly pale Harry engulfed her vision. Pushing back the tears, she focused on her destination and spun.

"His vitals are fading, get me Healer Forwathe in here!" A mediwizard shouted as Harry Potter's vital signs signalled warnings all over his body. Sirens blared amidst the cacophony. Red pulses of light flashed over all his internal organs, their size depending on their failure. The one above his heart was the biggest and was gradually getting bigger.

"Hurry!"

Hermione reappeared outside the decrepit store front that hid the magical hospital. The only one who saw her appear out of thin air was an old drunk leaning against a lamppost on the other side of the street. Ignoring the lifelike dummies in the window, she quickly ran through the wall, disappearing from sight.

The room was in chaos as the healers of St Mungo's tried to save the young man's life. The noise rebounded off the walls, the panicked shouts coming from every angle. They worked as hard as they could. But they were losing him.

Running wasn't fast enough for Hermione. Ignoring the logic that screamed in head of the anti-apparation charm within St Mungo's, Hermione closed her eyes and focussed on Harry, clutching the dying flower to her chest. The air fractured as she reappeared several feet ahead, and several calls of alarm issued around reception. A sharp pain ran through her thigh followed the flow of sticky blood. She pushed on thinking of the image of Harry in her head. More cracks and screams followed her as she reappeared half way up stairs, clutching the wall of a corridor, another time crashing into a trolley of medicine, before she finally reached Harry's room.

"It's no use he's gone." A mediwitch said in anguish, as warning lights continued to flash. Their intensity had lessened however, perhaps to reflect the futility of the situation.

"No!" came an anguished cry from the doorway. A distressed young woman rushed in, staggered on a cut leg, and tightly clutched in her hand was glass box that was splintering under her firm grip. She shoved aside the healers, and with stumbling hands, pulled the scarlet flower out of the cracked box.

"Please, please save him…" She begged as she pressed the wilting flower with a bloody hand to his lips. For a moment nothing was said, the room silent without the sirens and the shouting. Then, the flower disintegrated into a golden dust that settled on the young man's mouth. The woman's eyes were wide and pleading as the tears cascaded down her face. Her mouth murmured unheard prayers, as her body shook, and the blood from her leg stained the floor. As still nothing happened, the woman's knees gave out beneath her, losing the will to stand. Her head dropped, her dishevelled hair hiding the tears that continued to stream. Her hand remained on the man's mouth. Then, to the amazement to all of those in the room, the golden dust was gently dragged into the man's mouth by a rattling gasp. The woman's head snapped up and she dragged herself close.

"Harry?" She whispered, hope coating her voice.

…

"Hermione?"

No could still believe their eyes. Harry Potter had died _again_ and come to life _again_. His family who had seen Hermione's reckless move through the hospital were now gathered around Harry's bed, who hadn't let go of Hermione's hand since waking. She had shown the same stubbornness, and had not allowed the healers to part them, merely sitting on the edge of Harry's bed as they treated her splinched leg with dittany. He was still very weak, so after everyone had said how glad they were, he was giving a sleeping draught so he could rest. Harry had weakly protested, but with a few words from Hermione, he was compliant.

Hermione was now resting in a chair beside Harry's bed. It was three o'clock in the morning and most of Harry family were gathered either in the ante-room or in the chairs that were scatted around Harry's room. Despite how exhausted Hermione was, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. Not only was the numbing affect of the past several hours wearing off, the sharp pain in her leg was beginning to work through the dittany. At least it was only a narrow cut. But it wasn't just that. She was afraid if she went to sleep, something else might go wrong, or she might actually wake up and saving Harry had actually be a dream and he was…she couldn't bring herself to even think the words. The main thing was, the healers said all of his vital signs were rapidly improving and any organ failure he may have suffered before had disappeared without a trace.

She absentmindedly ran her finger over their clasped hands, watching Harry's gently rising and falling chest. His face was already a better colour than the previous deathly grey, and a smile tugged at his lips as he dreamt. Gratitude at this simple movement washed through her.

"Hermione?" She turned to see Ron, with dark circles under his eyes, standing beside her with a sombre expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, forehead creasing in confusion. What else could have gone happened now?

"Ginny's been taken to the Ministry of Magic. Her trial's in the morning but they need to hear witness accounts from everyone." Oh. That.

"Right, okay…" She stood up wearily. "What about Harry?"

"The healers are going to-"

"'Mione?" Came a groggy voice from the bed. Hermione quickly sat beside him again and took his hand.

"I'm right here Harry," She said softly. A small smile flickered on his face, before his face tightened.

"Ginny did this, didn't she?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"We need Hermione to testify against her. We would have asked you mate, but you were sort of out of it." Ron's voice was hollow with betrayal.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can get up to tell everyone that she nearly killed me. It'd be good to know as well, how I got in this mess in the first place as well." Harry said with a weak grin.

"You're Harry Potter. You attract 'messes' like a magnet. The only way it'd be any easier for you to get into such trouble was if you waved a white banner signalling to anyone with evil intentions towards you to come and get you." Hermione said, her mouth curling into a smile.

"Either way, I'm still coming."

Several hours later they were gathered in the same, chilling room where Harry had been accused of using underage magic, the same place where they had stolen the locket from right under Umbridge's nose. Albeit, there were no Dementors circling overhead, but the room was still icy cold and Hermione kept close to Harry. There had been no deterring him from his decision about coming, but she could see how taxing it was for him. When a defiant Ginny had been cuffed into the central chair, she could see the betrayal in his eyes, and she gripped his hand all the tighter. He shot her a grateful, if tired, smile and turned back to the court. Several members of Weasley family were there, but as it was still the early hours of the morning, most of the seats were empty. In the jury box, there were several tired looking witches and wizards shuffling papers. Less than a quarter of Wizengamont were actually present. At the front desk sat the newest leader of Wizengamot since Albus Dumbledore's death and reformation of the Ministry, Charles Becken, a stern middle age man, with salt and pepper hair.

"This is the hearing of one Ginerva Weasley for crimes of poisoning Harry James Potter. Wizengamot now in session." His voice was crisp and detached.

"I demand that if I am to be on trial, even if it is all lies, that ALL of Wizengamont are present! I am important-"

"You are in no position to be demanding anything Ginerva Weasley." Charles said, in the same authoritative voice. He abruptly cut her off, and didn't even deign to look at her, as if she wasn't worth the time or effort of her punishment.

Sirius, Ron, Molly, Hermione and Harry were all called to the stand, before Ginny's chance to defend herself. The questions were brief, for the first of them, but Harry was questioned the most thoroughly. After Hermione had said her part on the events that had happened and the flight to the Himalayas, it was his turn. He brushed a reassuring hand against Hermione's as she returned to her seat.

"Harry James Potter, please present your evidence against Ginerva Weasley as a witness and the defendant."

Harry frankly retold the events that had occurred over the past weeks, his memories surprisingly crisp and sharp considering he had been enchanted for some of the time. Hermione found herself blushing as he bluntly theorised how her believed it was his love for another and the understanding that he had lost her that had broken the enchantment and had caused his admittance to St. Mungos. Charles seemed to find his account acceptable and allowed him to sit down. It wasn't until then that Hermione saw his hands shaking. She clasped his hands in hers and he smiled, brushing his lips against his forehead. Ginny shot them a scathing look.

"Ginerva Weasley it is your right to defend yourself at this point though I believe there is little you can say you change _my_ mind of what should befall you."

"Well for starters, I can't understand why you _believe_ Hermione Granger! She has you all wrapped around her finger, she's the one-"

"Miss Weasley, if all you have to say for yourself is to accuse others, and you have no other defence, I would like to get on with proceedings." Becken said firmly, his austere face set like stone. Ginny's cheeks flamed.

"I did nothing wrong other than to make Harry understand how much I love him. Harry, I love you so much! Those weren't poisons or love potions I gave you, it was simple type of truth serum that reveals deeper set feelings that-"

"Miss Weasley, you do realise that there have been samples taken from the two bottles of potion you concocted; as well as the text of ancient magic found in your possession, it makes little sense to lie as blatantly as you are now." Ginny seemed at a loss for words as she sat and gaped like a fish.

"Nothing more to say? Well in that case, the jury and myself shall convene in private to decide your verdict." As said, they all left the room through a hidden side door.

Two wizard guards came in and stood either side of Ginny, whose pale face was now carved into a petulant frown.

"Are you alright?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"No, I'm fine. It was just harder than I thought it would be, that's all." He swallowed. "I really wanted her to be better Hermione." He added bleakly.

"I know." There was little she could do to comfort him. She had never really believed Ginny to have changed her ways since school, and now, Ginny's true self was exposed. She only wished that Harry wasn't so hard on himself in believing it was his fault. His "hero-complex" she had called it once.

Within minutes, the court had reconvened. Once settled, Charles Becken released the verdict.

"Ginerva Weasley, you have been found guilty of the use of illegal potions to manipulate and control another for your own selfish needs. You are also charged with unintentional attempted murder, as I am told by Mr. Potter's healers, how close he came to death due to poisons. While that may have not been the intent, it is the repercussions that matter. Your wand will be removed from your person and destroyed and you are charged with seven years in the reformed prison of Azkaban, with auror guards. You may be eligible for parole. You will have regular meetings with a probation officer. Case closed." And with that, the jury and Charles Becken left. Ginny was in outrage as the guards pulled her away.

She foulmouthed Hermione every step she was dragged and her mother wept into Arthur's shoulder as her young daughter was lead away. Her last, most bitter curse shocked them all, (willing the Mudblood to rot in hell and how the world would be a better place without her) and everyone was surprised when Harry leapt up and strode over to her at the door. Hermione could feel the static tension in the air, like a taunt string; she could almost hear the hum of energy emitting from Harry. He leant down to the white faced Ginny, whose legs had given out from Harry's intensely thunderous stare.

"You will never hurt me or my family again. You will never hurt your own family again. I hope that you won't completely disgrace yourself like this again. And you will **never** speak to or about Hermione like that again. Am I understood?" Ginny shook her head, a minute gesture, before the guards gathered her up and took her away.

Harry turned back to family, his face ashen but his eyes still blazed with fury. Hermione gently approached him and took his hand. His eyes turned to her, and the burning fire softened to a loving glow.

"Let's go home."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

'**And so set sail, the Harmony ship with this final chapter!'**

***Smashes bottle of firewhisky against ship***

**I am truly sorry for not having written anything for months, but school kinda made me put my life on hold. **

**Also, I read through all the chapters and it was embarrassing to see how many mistakes I made _ I'm really sorry. For the record, Luna did the healing course, she didn't go back to school. There are also loads of grammar mistakes; I'll go back and fix chapters this week, but I just wanted to post this last chapter so it could be finished at least. **

**There is a MATURE SECTION to this chapter but it's only light ;). **

The snow gently fell in the Forest of Dean. Robins chased each other around the frost bitten trunks of bare trees. Aside from that, the only sound was the light crunching underneath Harry's boots of freshly fallen snow. The menial task of gathering firewood and the white landscape calmed his mind.

It was several weeks since Ginny's trial, and it was now Christmas Eve. He smiled as he thought back over those weeks. Whilst still upset about Ginny's betrayal and manipulating ways, Hermione had been a soothing balm, as she always was. She had kept the little cottage she had bought during the "when-we-were-apart" as they had come to call it, and it had been the perfect sanctuary for them both to escape to. The wizarding media had been whipped into frenzy since their now favourite hero had been "tragically poisoned by a she-devil of witch craft" and had been dying to get an interview. Sirius's influence had only gone so far. So they had hidden themselves away, deep into the forest where only a few choice people knew the location.

Soon, Harry was back at the door of the cottage, and snuck in quietly as to not wake the sleeping Hermione. He hung his cloak and gently laid the wood beside the fire, beginning to stoke the dying embers so she wouldn't be cold when she came down for breakfast. It had been almost painful to leave her in bed, her small frame uncurling regretfully from his in slumber as he headed out into the pre-dawn gloom.

Just as he prodded the fire to life with his wand, slender arms encircled his waist, a chaste kiss tickling his jaw.

"I hope there won't be many mornings when I find you missing." Harry could hear the smile in her voice and turned to face her. A smile did indeed grace her face and he swore the world shifted when she pressed her lips to his.

"I promise." He said when they broke apart. They were now lying close together on the floor by the crackling fire, enfolded in each others arms. Hermione thought if anyone looked at them, it would be difficult to see where one of them started and the other ended. They were pressed so close, their heartbeats now had a synchronised erratic beat. She ran her hands deep into his hair, lovingly teasing it though her fingers.

"Harry?"

"…Hmm?" Her fingers were very distracting as they danced down his neck.

"Come back to bed."

"But what about break-uh." Harry was cut short as Hermione's hand deftly wove its way under his shirt, ghosting over his stomach.

"Yes ma'am." With a whoop he scooped her off the floor and they tumbled upstairs, all arms and legs and lips, losing both their tops in the process. They were caught briefly at the top of the stairs when Harry lifted Hermione's knee to his waist and started to ravage her collarbone.

"H-Harry," Hermione said in breathy moan. The feeling of their two bodies pressed so intimately together felt good in all the right places. They hadn't gone further than kissing so far, but Hermione was questioning this apparent logic as Harry made her squirm against the wall in pleasure. As best she could, using the bedroom door frame as leverage, she managed to partly pull herself from Harry's sensual embrace. He didn't let her get far though, as his hands rose up her thighs and settled on her petite waist, his tongue travelling further down between her breasts. Her head fell back in rapture.

"Hermione…" To hear her name said so lovingly with so much passion galvanised Hermione to take control of the liquid pool of desire that was her body and pull Harry right into the bedroom and onto the bed. Twisting them at the last minute, she fell on top of him, bracing herself with her knees either side of his narrow hips. Both their chests rose and fell rapidly. Hermione stared into Harry's eyes, which had turned a deep emerald. With wicked grin, she leant down as if to kiss him but ducked to the side as he rose to meet her. He started to protest but then she tantalisingly ran her tongue over his coarse jaw line and bobbing over his Adam's apple. Then with courage Godric would have been proud of, she pinned his arms above his head grazed her teeth over one of his nipples. A surprised gasp from Harry caused her to whip her head up with a concerned look.

"Who knew?" He said breathlessly, "That bookish Hermione Granger was such a tease!" Having distracted her, Harry flipped their positions and lay flush her stomach and chest; both of them were damp from each other ministrations.

"Hermione I love you more than I can say. I was never so good with words, so I'm not sure I _could_ say it any other way." He settled between her legs, which instantly wrapped around his calves, locking him in place. It felt delicious.

"You're not the only one lost for words," She panted. Hermione felt they were wearing too many clothes, but she knew she had to get this out, before they took this last step together.

"Harry James Potter, I've been waiting my whole life for the perfect man. I'm only sorry that it took me so long to see what was right in front of me. You are the first and last man I will ever love,-" Hermione couldn't finish for the love that coursed through her, so settled for capturing his lips in hers, electric heat shooting through her at their complete contact.

Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. "Hermione," he breathed against her lips. "If you're not ready, I understand…" Oh Merlin, it felt good to be locked against her, and bolts of heat ran through him at every point her hands touched, caressed, stroked.

"No. I'm ready." She arched against him to emphasise how ready she was. Harry groaned as she rubbed against him, his head drooping in pleasure. Hermione quickly reached for her wand as cast a contraceptive charm over her abdomen. Soon, the rest of their clothing was stripped and cast haphazardly around the room.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you," Harry murmured, poised to move. Hermione just smiled and guided him closer.

"I love you." She whispered just as he entered her. The pleasure far outdid the slight pain. It was everything they both wished it could be.

After when the waves of pleasure finally rolled to an end, Harry shakily fell to beside Hermione. Their skin was coated in sweat, and their breaths came quick and shallow. Their eyes met smiling, and the satisfied looks on each other faces caused peals of breathless laughter. He reached for Hermione and enveloped her with his arms, resting his head on her breast.

"Well, that was something." Hermione said when she caught her breath.

"And it was only our first try." Harry said mischievously.

"That charm lasts twenty-four hours…" She said suggestively.

"We'd better not waste time then." Hermione laughed as he growled into her throat. Breakfast was forgotten until much later. So much later in fact, they settled for having lunch in bed, instead of breakfast.

Eventually however, they pulled themselves from their lovenest and dressed, (which took far too long, as Harry kept unbuttoning or unzipping whatever Hermione happened to put on.)

"Harry! We're going to be late." Hermione said in exasperation as Harry snaked his arm about her waist as she pinned up her hair, instead of putting on a shirt. He sighed he rested his head on her shoulder.

"But why?" He whined.

"Because you know you don't want to miss the start of Christmas Eve dinner! You've been looking forward to seeing Tonks cook something that isn't burnt for months. Everyone's going to be there." She explained, turning in his arms to face him. Harry just grumbled.

"If you're good and get dressed before I do, maybe I'll wear something special I picked up." She said nonchalantly. It did the trick. He instantly sprang into actions, pulling on an off white shirt and attempted to do the buttons and pull on a sock simultaneously. Biting her lip, Hermione made her way to the bathroom, grabbing a wine red dress from the wardrobe.

Finally, Harry pulled his fitted dinner jacket on, something Hermione had pointed out on a shopping trip several months ago, and looked himself over in the mirror. As usual his flyaway hair was all over the place, but he had to admit, he didn't look that bad. That was before he saw it.

"Bollocks." A red bite mark stood out just beneath his ear. He wasn't sure he was ready to explain what Hermione and he had been up to.

"'Mione, hun?" He called out. No response. "Hermione?" Harry made his way downstairs.

"Up here Harry." He turned back, and his jaw dropped. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs in a sumptuous burgundy velvet dress. It hugged her slim waist and flared at her hips to the knees.

"Well…what do you think?" She asked bashfully.

"I…I…beyond beautiful." Was about all he could get out. She grinned, and glided down the stairs, at least in Harry's eyes.

"Time to go don't you think?" She asked as she pulled on her coat. He gapingly followed her out the door and into the snow laden garden. Moonlight shone brightly down, the landscape iridescent as diamonds. Harry took Hermione into his arms as they prepared to apparate to Grimmald Place.

"You look stunning 'Mione." She blushed and reached her hands up his chest and locked them behind his neck.

"You look pretty breathtaking yourself sweetie."

"Ooh, up to pet names are we now?" Harry said jokingly.

"Shut up." She said with a grin, before apparating them with a crack that sent a flurry of snow in their wake. They reappeared in the back garden of Grimmald Place, which had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Snow blanketed every surface, and a set of hovering glowing orbs and holly leaves led a path to the back door.

"Hurry up you two, we're just about to start on the eggnog, and you're late enough as it is!" The familiar scarlet hair of Ron appeared at the door waving them in, as their breath fogged the air.

"All right, all right, we're coming. We had a little…clothing problem." Hermione said discreetly, as the pair made their way inside. Harry took her coat and hung it, laying a light kiss to the back of her neck as he did so, sending quivers through her body. Hand in hand, together they followed Ron to the sitting room which was over flowing with friends and family. Most of the Weasleys were they, barring one obvious member, along with Luna and her father, Minerva, Remus and Tonks, and in the very centre a very ecstatic Teddy showing Fleur's now enormous bump the faerie lights, and talking in baby nonsense. It couldn't have been a better Chistmas.

"Harry, Hermione, glad you could join us at last!" Sirius called over from the fireplace, where he and Remus were drinking mulled wine. Harry grinned and rubbed his neck nervously, attempting to hide the lovebite, and Hermione rolled her eyes as she made herself comfortable on the chaise lounge next to Tonks. Harry hurried to join her, sitting at her feet, kissing her hand as he made himself comfortable, away from Sirius' impish eyes.

Just as the evening was getting into the flow, with a game of charades starting up, they're came an urgent tapping at the window. Harry, being closest to the window, pulled back the drape and saw large shivering tawny owl perched on the sill. He quickly pulled back the latch and stood back, allowing the half frozen owl to flail in. The rest of the room had now noticed the commotion and watched on with interest.

"Is it another Christmas card?" Remus asked.

"No…" Harry said. "Looks like its from the Ministry." The owl flew off once Harry had removed the sealed letter from its leg, so obviously needed no reply.

"That looks like one of the speed couriers the Ministry uses for really urgent messages." Bill said with concern, standing from the floor from playing with Teddy. Harry opened the letter and his face dropped, turning an ashen white. The room was silent. Hermione immediately stood and went to his side.

"Harry, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"…Its Ginny." He finally croaked.

"Why, is she ok?"

"Has she hurt herself?"

"Has she escaped?"

"Has she been freed?" Came the chorus of questions. Harry couldn't seem to say anything else so Hermione freed the letter from his white knuckled grip. Her eyes skimmed the page and a surprised "oh" fell from her lips.

"She's not exactly freed, but it looks like she's going to be." Hermione looked at Harry, now knowing the reason for his distress, her own broiling under the surface. But she must stay calm, for Harry at least.

"Why, what for? She's only been there for a month or so." Said Tonks in confusion.

"Is she sick?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Not exactly." She replied faintly. Harry seemed to have finally found his voice as he now spoke up, and haltingly said,

"No, she's bloody pregnant."

_**The End …for now**_

**And so that is the official end of this story. I do have plans to do more with it, but I need to come up with a more solid plot than I have now. I'm going to keep it as a work in progress as I need to tidy it up in places but that is the end for now. AND IT'S A CLIFFHANGER, MUH-HA-HA! What a perfectly evil twist. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, its been such a boost to get such nice feedback for this, I really hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**xGSGx **

**Some people have asked me about other Harmony fics so I've listed my favourites so far on Fanfiction and Portkey which is an EPIC site for any Harmony shippers. **

**Fanfiction (I'm not sure how many of these have physco Ginny, but they are all really good)**

**-Ace of Hearts **

**-Be Careful What you Wish for**

**-Forever and Beyond **

**-Lie to Me **

**-Locked in a Broom Closet **

**-Move Along **

**-Soul Thief **

**-The Means to an End **

**-The One who Almost got Aaway (yes it is spelt like that)**

**-The Snogging Chronicles **

**-Time is the Fire**

**-Wrackspurt intervention **

**Portkey **

**-Harry Potter and the Paradigm of Uncertainty **

**-Harry Potter and the Show that Never Ends **

**-Harry Potter and the Hero with a Thousand Faces **

**(These three are a series NOVEL LENGTH and are well worth the read)**


End file.
